A Mage´s Tale Beyond Reality
by ShampoosAiren
Summary: Der junge Magier Xiron hat sich verirrt. Er ist in eine seltsame welt voller verrückter Amazonen, brutaler Mädchen, starker Kämpfer und verschrumpelter Mumien geraten. Um zurück nachhause zu gelangen, muss er sich anpassen.
1. Eine neue Welt

A Mage's Tale von ShampoosAiren

(Beyond Reality)

Prolog: Eine neue Welt

----------------------

A Mage's Tale - Beyond Reality

Prolog - Eine neue Welt

Disclaimer:

Die meisten Charaktere in diesem Fanfic sind geistiges und rechtliches Eigentum

von Rumiko Takahashi.

Mir gehört nur die Geschichte selbst und vielleicht ein paar der Orte die

besucht werden...

und natürlich der Hauptcharakter!

Warnung:

1. Ich bin Anfänger, habt also etwas Nachsicht mit mir

2. in diesem Fanfic verwende ich einen selbstgemachten Charackter, es ist nicht

wirklich

eine "Self-Insert" Geschichte, weil es halt ein selbsterfundener Char ist

(obwohl er sich manchmal verhält wie ich).

Viel Spaß beim lesen

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ihr betretet den Empfangsraum des großen Magierturms den ihr aufgesucht habt um

den ansässigen Erzmagier um eine probe seiner Weisheit zu bitten.

Ihr öffnet die Tür und seht....erstmal gar nichts; es ist stockdunkel.

Mit einem mal entflammt ein Feuer im Kamin gegenüber der Tür.

Ihr schaut euch um.

Als erstes fallen euch die Fliesen auf. Nicht das sie irgendeine ausgefallene

Farbe hätten, sie sind Tiefschwarz und scheinen aus einer Art...Marmor gemacht

zu sein. Aber was euch in ihren Bann zieht, ist die Tatsache das die Fliesen das

Flackern des Feuers widerzuspiegeln scheinen....SCHEINEN, wohlgemerkt, denn bei

genauerer Betrachtung seht ihr seltsames:

Das erste Bild das ihr seht, ist das eines Ritters der gegen einen Drachen

kämpft. Das zweite zeigt euch ein brennendes Segelschiff in einem Sturm.

Es folgen einige verworrene Bilder, die zu schnell aufeinander folgen, um sie zu

erkennen.

Dann seht ihr ein Bild von EUCH wie ihr auf dem Sofa just in DIESEM Zimmer

sitzt.

Als nächstes seht ihr ein atemberaubend schönes, langhaariges Mädchen.

Obwohl die Dunkelheit um euch herum dem Bild jegliche Farbe entzieht, glaubt

ihr, einen Hauch von ...Purpur?... in ihrem Haar zu erkennen.

Ihr schliesst die Augen und schüttelt den Kopf um euch von dieser seltsamen

Vision zu befreien. Als ihr den Boden ein weiteres mal betrachtet , seht ihr was

ihr zu sehen gehofft hattet: Kalte, schwarze Fliesen, wie sie gewöhnlicher nicht

sein könnten.

Was euch ebenfalls auffällt sind die Fenster. Sie sind nicht durch Vorhänge oder

ähnliches verdeckt, wie ihr zuerst angenommen hattet. Statt dessen seht ihr eine

wolkenlose Nacht und, ja, ihr seht auch die dünne Sichel eines kürzlich

beendeten Neumondes.

Das ist eigentlich nicht abnormal und wäre euch unter anderen Umständen nicht

aufgefallen;

Es verwundert euch nur deshalb, weil ihr vor nicht mal zehn Minuten an einem

sonnigen Tag zur Mittagszeit den Turm betreten habt...

Die Stimme eines alten Mannes der in einem Ohrensessel am Feuer sitzt und die

Flammen beobachtet, unterbricht euch in euren Gedankengängen.

"Hallo meine jungen Reisenden, ich habe euch erwartet." Er dreht sich halb zu

euch um

"Ohne Zweifel seid ihr gekommen um an meiner legendären Weisheit teilzuhaben;

nun denn, setzt euch."

er deutet auf ein Sofa das ihm halb gegenüber am Feuer steht.

Ihr setzt euch und seht zu dem Magier hinüber; er entspricht GENAU euren

Vorstellungen:

spärlich gesätes, schlohweißes Haar ziert sein Haupt und der Bart würde ihm im

stehen bis zu den Knien reichen. Die Farbe seiner Robe könnt ihr wegen der

Dunkelheit nicht erkennen, aber die goldenen? silbernen? Ornamente und arkanen

Symbole glitzern im Feuerschein.

Seitlich an seinen Sessel angelehnt steht ein Magierstab mit einem Kristall an

der Spitze.

Ihr werdet aus euren Beobachtungen gerissen als er erneut das Wort an euch

richtet.

"Ich will euch eine Geschichte erzählen; eine Geschichte von Magie, Kämpfen und

Geheimnissen; von Macht und Gefahren, aber auch von Liebe und dem Sinn des

Lebens.

Hört gut zu und lernt aus dem was ihr hört, aber denkt daran:

Erfahrung kann man nicht aus zweiter Hand sammeln!"

Er räuspert sich.

"Ich hoffe ihr habt genug Zeit mitgebracht, denn es ist eine lange Geschichte

und sie beginnt so........

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Vögel zwitscherten, und der Wind brachte etwas Kühle an diesem heißen

Junimorgen.

Nicht nur das, er schaffte es auch mühelos, die Blätter rascheln zu lassen und

so die Illusion eines sorglosen Sommermorgens zu schaffen.

Entweder war die Illusion nicht perfekt oder aber, was wahrscheinlicher ist, der

junge Mann der gerade ziemlich verwirrt in diesem wald stand war einfach zu

beschäftigt um sie zu bemerken.

Die Tatsache das er eine Karte in den Händen hielt und sie mehrmals herumdrehte

um (vergeblich) seinen Aufenthaltsort herauszufinden verstärkte diesen

Eindruck.

Schauen wir uns den Wanderer genauer an: Er scheint noch recht jung zu sein,

20-25 höchstens. Er hat dunkle, fast schwarze Haare und braune Augen. Seine

Frisur ist....naja: Nicht zu kurz und nicht zu lang, mittelmäßig eben. Seine

Kleidung ist merkwürdig, vor allem wenn man die erhöhten Temperaturen bedenkt.

Er trägt einen dunkelblauen Umhang der bis zu Boden reicht. Der Umhang ist mit

zahlreichen goldenen (und silbernen)Ornamenten und Symbolen verziert, die dem

ungeübten Auge rätselhaft erscheinen.

Dem geübten Auge hingegen ist die Bedeutung natürlich sofort klar: wir haben es

hier mit einem Schüler der arkanen Künste zu tun.

In den Wanderstab, den er bei sich trägt sind ebenfalls einige Runen eingegraben

und ausserdem hat er einen rubinroten Kristall an der Spitze. "Das könnte ein

Zauberstab sein." dachte sich der Wind der diesen (dramaturgisch passenden)

Augenblick nutzte um dem Fremden durchs Haar zu streichen. Er sollte recht

behalten.

Schliesslich steckte er die Karte ein, nahm seinen Stab in die rechte Hand und

machte sich resignierend wieder auf den weg.

Was in diesem fall heißt, das er einfach weiter geradeaus ging denn ein Wald

muss ja auch irgendwo zu Ende sein.

Um seine Stimmung zu heben summte er ein Reiselied aus seinem Lieblingsbuch....

"Die Strasse gleitet fort und fort

weg von der Tür wo sie begann........"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Der Wind war natürlich überall aktiv, also auch auf dieser Lichtung in genau

demselben Wald wo gerade ein Kampftraining stattfand.

Er wehte auch durch das kurze blaue Haar des Mädchens das hier am Trainieren

war.

Aber, so gut der Wind auch geübt hatte, das Temperament des Mädchens schien er

NICHT genügend kühlen zu können.

"Nimm Das! und DAS! und DAS!! UndasundasundasundasundDAS!!!"

Die Schreie des Mädchens wurden von Schlägen und Tritten begleitet.

Es fehlte ihr offensichtlich nicht an Erfahrung, ihre Attacken waren jedoch ein

wenig ungeziehlt, was es ihrem bekannt aussehenden Trainingspartner mit den

schwarzen Haaren und dem Pferdeschwanz nur leichter machte mit einfachen

Ausweichmanövern entgegenzuwirken, was SIE nur noch wütender machte.

"Akane, ich hab es dir doch schon mal gesagt: Je wütender du wirst, desto

schlechter wird dein Kampfstil!" Mit einem schnellen Sprung nach hinten wich er

dem darauf folgenden Schlagwirbel aus und fing ihre beiden Fäuste. "Das macht im

Moment keinen Sinn mehr. Wir sollten uns etwas ausruhen....und DU solltest dich

beruhigen! Was hältst du von einem kleinen Snack?"

Die Wut verschwand aus Akanes Gesicht und wurde Sekunden später durch ein

Lächeln ersetzt. "Du hast recht Ranma, wir sollten uns etwas ausruhen. Kasumi

hat uns heute etwas BESONDERS leckeres eingepackt."

Mit diesen Worten drehte sie sich um und ging zur ausgebreiteten Decke mit dem

(überdimensionierten) Lunchpacket ihrer Schwester.

Ranma setzte sich zu Akane auf die Decke, nahm ein Reisbällchen und biß mit

sichtlichem Appetit hinein. Er ließ seine Gedanken schweifen:

"Ein wirklich schöner Tag heute.... das Wetter ist gut, und Akane hat mich heut

noch nicht geschlagen und es hat noch niemand versucht mich herauszufordern oder

zu nerven..........oder mich zu einer Unterwäscheschau zu überreden." Er

schauderte bei dem Gedanken an seine letzte Begegnung mit Happosai;"

Ein PINKER SPITZENBH! "Niemals ziehe ich das an!" hatte er geschrien und den

alten Lustmolch in die Atmosphäre gepfeffert.

Nicht das der BH in irgendeiner Weise schlimmer gewesen wäre als die anderen die

Happosai an ihm(d.h. IHR) sehen wollte.... "Akane würde bestimmt spitze darin

aussehen," dachte er "aber......Moment mal, AKANE???"

Er schüttelte den Kopf um diesen ungewohnten (und wie er mit einem Schreck

feststellte, NICHT unangenehmen) Gedanken beiseite zu schieben.

Gerade rechtzeitig um zu bemerken das er Akanes letzten Gesprächsbeitrag verpaßt

hatte, scheinbar eine Frage.

"Halloho, Ranma, bist du noch da?"

"Äh, entschuldige Akane, ich war gerade....ähhh, mit den Gedanken woanders; wie

war die Frage noch gleich?"

"Ich hab gefragt ob es dir schmeckt. Du haust ja ganz schön rein."

Ranma zauberte ein Lächeln auf sein Gesicht (froh darüber das Akane nichts von

dem Bild weiß das er gerade vor Augen gehabt hatte)

"Einfach köstlich," sagt er mit vollem Mund, "DIESMAL hat Kasumi sich echt

selbst übertroffen"

Ranma bemerkte das Akane's Lächeln einen listigen Unterton hatte und...da ist

noch etwas.... Stolz?

"Danke Ranma"

Auf einmal ging ihm eine dreihuntert Watt Glühbirne auf. "Mo- moment mal, Akane,

du willst doch nicht etwa sagen das DU....."

Jetzt trat der Stolz in ihrem Gesicht ganz zum Vorschein.

"Genau, Kasumi hat mir zwar etwas geholfen aber ICH hab den Großteil davon

gemacht!"

Die Verwirrung hatte Ranma komplett im Griff.

"Aber du.... Aber das.................ich glaub's nicht" Er lachte einmal laut

auf.

"Da glaub ich, dich langsam zu kennen und jetzt das! Ich bin schon fast der

Meinung das die Idee mit der Verlobung doch gar nicht........ (die

Verlegenheitsröte nutzte genau DIESEN Moment um sich wieder auf ihren

angestammten platzt in Ranma's Gesicht zu schleichen.) Äh,...nun ja..... lassen

wir das"

Akane stand von ihrem Platz auf und fing an langsam über die Lichtung zu gehen.

Schließlich sprach sie wieder "Weißt du, Ranma, ich habe nachgedacht.

Wenn es unsere Eltern denn glücklich macht.

Und ich meine, du bist ja eigentlich auch....kannst ganz nett sein.....

Was ich sagen will ist (sie sah zu Boden) ich habe inzwischen gar nichts mehr

gegen

die......"

"Nihao Ranma!" hörte man auf einmal vom Rand der Lichtung.

Die Temperatur schien plötzlich DRASTISCH zu sinken

"......Verlobung."

Das Mädchen mit den blau-purpurnen Haaren trat auf die Lichtung, eine der

bekannten "Nekohanten Home-Service" Kisten in der Hand.

"Airen, Shampoo ist gute Ehefrau und hat dir leckeres Essen mitgebracht."

"Damit Airen nicht" Sie schaute kurz zu Akane rüber, "schlechtes Essen von

brutalem Mädchen essen muß." Jetzt STRAHLTE sie ihn an. "Airen vielleicht

brutales Mädchen wegschicken, ja? Shampoo viel stärker! Shampoo besserer

Trainigspartner."

Ranma stand auf und ging auf Shampoo zu.

"Shampoo!" er sah sie wütend an

"IMMER wenn ich die Möglichkeit habe ETWAS von meiner Zeit SO zu verbringen wie

ich es möchte, tauchen DU oder eine andere meiner Möchtegern-verlobten auf!" Er

schüttelte den Kopf "Verstehst du nicht das das nervt? Laß Akane und mich

endlich in RUHE!"

In Shampoos Augen schien ein Licht auszugehen, sie ließ ihr Paket fallen.

Die ersten Tränen rollten über ihre Wangen als sie "Shampoo geht jetzt." sagte

und den Weg den sie gekommen war davonstürmte.

Ranma ließ den Kopf hängen; Akane näherte sich von hinten und legte ihm eine

Hand auf die Schulter.

Er drehte den Kopf in ihre Richtung

"Was denkst du Akane, war ich zu hart mit ihr?"

Akane sah dem sich entfernenden purpurnen Glitzern hinterher

"Vielleicht, aber irgendwann muß sie es lernen" Sie seufzte

"Liebe ist NIEMALS leicht"

Ranma lachte laut auf. "Ha!" er dreht sich um und lächelt sie an. "Wem sagst du

das?"

"Keine sorge Ranma, irgendwann findet sie bestimmt ihren "Airen" und nervt

niemanden mehr..."

In ihren gedanken fügte sie hinzu "Der Arme tut mir jetzt schon leid"

"Du hast recht, Akane, irgendwo gibt es BESTIMMT jemanden für sie..........."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"HATSCHI!

Mist hab ich mir jetzt auch einen Schnupf...." Der Thaumaturg verstummte als er

bemerkte, das er inzwischen den Waldrand erreicht hatte.

Er musste jedoch feststellen, das es hier nicht weiterging; jedenfalls nicht

wirklich, denn eine mehr als hundert Meter hohe (d.h. TIEFE) Klippe hinderte den

Wald am weiterwachsen.

Und unseren ver(w)irrten Freund am weitergehen.

(Wobei angemerkt werden muß, das der Wind auch wieder mit dabei war und die

Gelegenheit dazu nutzte um auf den Klippen sein ganz persönliches Musikstück zu

spielen)

"Na Wunderbar" sagte er scheinbar zu sich selbst "wir hätten einen wunderbaren

Blick auf die Stadt....wenn es denn eine Stadt GÄBE!" Aber da war nichts: Ein

guter Ausblick, ja;

aber keine Stadt.

Der Jungmagier kramte kurz in einer seiner vielen Taschen und holte einen

Gegenstand hervor, der auf den ersten Blick wie eine Taschenuhr aussah. Auf den

zweiten Blick sah man, das es ein eingefaßter runder Spiegel war, auf den 4

schwarze Zahlen geschrieben waren: drei, sechs, neun und zwölf. Er hielt den

Spiegel kurz in die Sonne und...es erschienen Schatten auf dem Glas, die sich zu

Zeigern formten.

Der Zauberer betrachtete die "Sonnenuhr" kurz und steckte sie wieder weg.

"Kurz nach 11......sieht so aus als gäb's 'ne vorgezogene Mittagspause"

Er schulterte seine Reisetruhe ab und suchte sich ein paar kleine Äste und

Zweige für das Lagerfeuer zusammen. (Ihr Blick ist schon auf die Truhe gefallen,

oder? Für diejenigen Leser, die schon mit einer hochgezogenen Augenbraue zu dem

unschuldigen Gepäckstück herübersehen, hier eine kleine Beschreibung: Sie ist

aus einem Holz gemacht das einen leichten Rotstich hat, ihre Beschläge und das

Schloß glänzen mattgolden; und außerdem sieht sie viel zu schwer aus um von

jemand anderem als einem guten Gewichtheber auch nur angehoben zu werden.... was

den jungen Magier nicht daran hindert sie mit sich herumzutragen als wäre es

eine Handtasche)

Er stapelte sie zu einem geordneten Haufen zusammen und stieß kurz mit dem Ende

seines Zauberstabes hinein; Flammen züngelten empor und das Lagerfeuer brannte.

Leider konnte er nicht von den Kochkünsten einer älteren Schwester profitieren,

deshalb mußte sein Reiseproviant herhalten: Er öffnete die Truhe und beugte sich

über sie; etwas plätscherte und ein Dreifuß sowie ein wassergefüllter Kessel

kamen zum Vorschein und wurden (in genau dieser Reihenfolge) über dem Feuer

platziert. Eine zweite Ausgrabungsaktion brachte zwei kleine Lederbeutel ans

Licht.

"Pfefferminztee ist immer gut" er bröselte aus dem ersten Beutel in das

Teewasser

"und Tarnele hält bei Kräften" Er verschloß auch den zweiten Beutel und warft

beide zurück in die Truhe (womit wir auch die Unordnung erklärt hätten).

Nachdem die "Arbeit" erledigt war setzte sich unser Freund unter einen Baum

,lehnte sich an den Stamm........und stand wieder auf.

Ein zweiter Besuch bei der Truhe brachte eine lange Holzpfeife, einen

Tabak?-beutel und etwas in Blätter eingepacktes Reisebrot zum vorschein.

Er pflanzte sich wieder unter den Baum und knabberte an dem Brot, stopfte sich

die Pfeife (die er selbstverständlich mit einem Fingerschnippen entzündete)und

blies einen Rauchring.

Zufrieden mit sich und der Welt setzt er ein lächeln auf.

"Naja, das Wetter ist schön, die Vögel zwitschern.....SOO schlimm scheint der

Tag ja nicht zu werden." sagte der Jungmagier zu sich selbst, wobei er mit

vehementem Nachdruck den Gedanken ignorierte, das er auch noch den Rückweg

finden mußte.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Jaahrgh!" Ranma flog rückwärts gegen den Baum hinter ihm, der unter dem

Aufprall knarrte und mit einem kleinen Blätterregen seine Mißbilligung

bekanntgab.

"Ranma, alles in Ordnung? Bist du verletzt?" Mit besorgtem Gesicht lief Akane zu

Ranma, der sich gerade wieder aufrappelte.

"Ach was," er schüttelte sich die Blätter vom Kopf und lächelte Akane schief an.

"du hast mich schon wesentlich fester geschlagen und ich hab's überlebt." Er

rieb sich den Hinterkopf "Aber du hast gut getroffen."

Akane hob eine Augenbraue. "Vorhin wärst du dem Schlag mit Leichtigkeit

ausgewichen." Ein (nervöses?) Grinsen erschien auf Ranmas Gesicht. "Keine

falsche Bescheidenheit Akane, du verbesserst dich."

"Das war jetzt der dritte Treffer in einer Viertelstunde" Sie schüttelte den

Kopf

"Machst du das etwa ext...." Akane sah ihm direkt in die Augen. Ranma konnte

sehen wie Wut ihren sonst so hübschen Augen aufflackerte, aber... da war noch

etwas anderes.

"Du denkst an SIE, hab ich recht?" Sie hatte vorgehabt es scharf wie eh und jeh

klingen zu lassen, aber es gelang ihr nicht ganz, den melancholischen Unterton

aus ihrer Stimme zu verbannen.

Ranmas Stimmung schien ebenfalls gedämpft zu sein: Er schaute zu Boden

"Ja......" Er sah wieder zu Akane "Ich meine...." fing er an " Du hast sie doch

gesehen....ich WAR zu hart zu ihr." er schüttelte den Kopf "Ich......glaube, ich

gehe ihr nach und entschuldige mich"

sagte er und lief in die Richtung in der Shampoo verschwunden war.

Vor Akane schien sich ein Loch im Boden aufzutun um sie zu verschlucken. "Das

kann er doch nicht tun......" dachte Akane verzweifelt "Er.....er wird sich bei

ihr entschuldigen und sie wird sich wieder an ihn hängen, wie eine Klette...."

bei diesem Gedanken ballte Akane instinktiv ihre Fäuste "und es geht ALLES

wieder von vorne los!"

Akane dachte an die Momente in denen sie und Ranma sich nah gewesen waren - Im

nachhinein betrachtet waren es nicht wenige (wenn auch ZU wenige, wie Akane

fand).

Sie dachte daran, wie er sie damals beim Charlotte-Cup vor Mikado Sanzenin in

Schutz genommen hatte. Oder die "Romeo und Julia"-Sache - bei dem Gedanken daran

mußte sie unwillkürlich lächeln - als er sie geküßt hatte....fast jedenfalls;

inzwischen bereute sie ihr "Keuschheits-Kuß-Klebeband".

Sie hatte ein Bild ihrer Zukunft vor Augen...ihrer Zukunft mit Ranma.

Wie sehr sie ihn brauchte, hatte sie erst vor kurzem bemerkt, nachdem Nabiki

eines ihrer gehässigen Kommentare von sich gegeben hatte: "Was sich liebt das

neckt sich" hatte sie gesagt als Akane Ranma (mal wieder) bis in die Atmosphäre

und zurück geprügelt hatte, (wie immer) wegen einer Nichtigkeit.

"Ihr müßt euch ja SEHR lieben.....wann werde ich Tante?" hatte sie hinzugefügt

als Ranma auf der gegenüberliegenden Straßenseite wieder aufkam.

Und es stimmte!

Bei allen Göttern und Dämonen: ES STIMMTE!!

Sie konnte nicht ohne Ranma sein. Ihr war klar: Sie durfte ihn jetzt nicht gehen

lassen!

Sie mußte es jetzt tun. Jetzt und hier! Sie faßte sich ein Herz, hob den Kopf

und rief seinen Namen.

Innerlich war sie am zittern wie Espenlaub.

Ranma verfluchte sich selbst als er losspurtete. "Ich und mein verdammtes gutes

Herz."

dachte er als er noch beschleunigte, scheinbar um den Wind zu überholen.

"Mist, alles lief gut bis SIE kam. Ich muß das jetzt endgültig mit Shampoo

klären.

Ich werde ihr sagen das ich sie nicht liebe und auch nicht lieben werde

weil.....ich......"

Mit der Wucht eines Hammerschlages traf ihn die Erkenntnis, wie er diesen Satz

beenden mußte: "Weil ich Akane liebe und sie schon von Anfang an geliebt habe."

(Naja, das stimmte nicht ganz; aber warum einen zitatfähigen Satz versauen?)

Das stimmte zumindest FAST: er hatte von Anfang an eine seltsame... Sympathie...

für sie gefühlt, er konnte es damals nur nicht einordnen; kein Wunder wenn man

bedenkt das er erstens auf einer reinen Knabenschule gewesen war, und zweitens,

seine einzige Beziehung zu dem weiblichen Geschlecht die Tatsache war, das er

sich seit seiner letzten Trainingsreise ab und zu in eins verwandelte. (Oder das

er einem Mädchen verfolgt wurde, das ihn umbringen wollte; ebenfalls nach seiner

letzten Trainingsreise.)

Er legte eine Vollbremsung hin die zwei lange und tiefe Furchen im Boden

hinterließ.

"Verdammt das tue ich tatsächlich, oder?!" dachte er als er hinter sich Akanes

Stimme hörte.

"Ranma!" hinter sich sah er Akane stehen und wie sie zu ihm herübersah. Er

befand sich in der bekannten "gehen oder bleiben" Zwickmühle, das war ihm sofort

klar, aber als er Akanes Gesichtsausdruck sah (sofern es auf die Entfernung

möglich war) wußte er sofort: "Gehen" war gar nicht die Option.

Langsam ging er wieder zu Akane zurück.

Als sie nur noch zwei Schritte voneinander trennten ergriff Akane wieder das

wort:

"Ranma, ich.....Bitte...bleib hier........bei mir....." Die letzten worte waren

kaum mehr als ein flüstern. Akane sah zu Boden; sie wurde rot, teils aus

Verlegenheit, aber auch teils aus Wut und Scham über sich selbst. "Warum muß ich

so schüchtern sein? WARUM kann ich es ihm nicht einfach SAGEN?" dachte sie

"Akane...." Beim klang ihres Namens hob sie den Kopf wieder und sah Ranma an;

schaute ihm direkt in die Augen. Augen, so voll Wärme und....Zuneigung.......

Die Welt schien für einen Moment stillzustehen, die Vögel hörten auf zu

zwitschern und der Wind legte eine Atempause ein. Der Sonnenschein auf der

Lichtung schien ausschließlich für sie beide seine Intensität noch zu

verstärken.

Sie gingen einen schritt aufeinander zu. Gerade als Ranma Anstalten machte um

Akanes Hand zu ergreifen warf sie sich in seine Arme, eine Aktion die er (und

auch sie) bei Shampoo immer verurteilt hatte.

Er sah auf das Mädchen in seinen Armen herab und fing mit leicht belegter Stimme

an: "Akane.... ich li..." Ihre Lippen trafen sich. Einen solchen Kuß kennen nur

die frisch verliebten: voller Leidenschaft mit einem Hauch von Zeitlosigkeit,

ein Kuß der NIE zu Ende geht und sich bis in die Unendlichkeit erstreckt - rein

theoretisch zumindest.

Rein zeittechnisch dauerte dieser Kuß nicht allzulange an, aber für die beiden

war es ein minderes Äon....mindestens.

UND: es war ihr erster wirklicher Kuß.....

Viele weiter sollten noch folgen.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Liebe ist NIEMALS leicht....

Shampoo lief durch den Wald, ihr schluchzen strafte die Sommertags Idylle

lügen.

Tränen liefen ihr über die Wangen und nahmen ihr die Sicht. "Wie DUMM ich war!"

dachte die Amazone als sie blindlings durch den Wald lief, denn den Pfad, der

einen sicheren Heimweg versprach, hatte sie schon längst verlassen.

"Ich hätte ihm ALLES gegeben, mein Herz, meinen Körper; selbst die Sterne am

Himmel wenn er danch verlangt hätte," sie beschleunigte noch weiter "aber er

geht immer wieder zu dieser........ dieser........AKANE zurück." Shampoo stie

einen Kampfschrei aus und fällte mit ihren Handkanten mehrere in der nähe

stehende Bäume ohne dabei langsamer zu werden.

"Warum hat er dieses brutale Mädchen gewählt, das ihn sowieso immer nur schlägt

und beleidigt? Warum nicht MICH? Was hat SIE was ICH nicht habe? Ich will doch

nur das was mir zusteht! Ich will....."

Sie wurde jäh in ihren Gedankengängen unterbrochen, als sie über die Wurzel

stolperte die sich ihr, scheinbar aus purer Gehässigkeit, in den Weg gelegt

hatte. Das wäre für die ebenso durchtrainierte wie kampferprobte junge Kriegerin

kein Problem gewesen, ihr Gehirn das momentan sowieso auf Automatik stand hatte

bereits alle Schalter und Hebel auf "Abrollen" gestellt, als sich ihr ein

wesentlich größeres Problem in den Weg stellte, das ihre volle Aufmerksamkeit

verlangte: Der Boden auf dem sie eigentlich Abrollen wollte, war knapp hundert

meter unter ihr. Und er kam schnell näher.

Shampoo wußte, das es nur eine Sache gab die sie in dieser nicht ungefährlichen

Situation tun konnte: Sie schrie "AIYAAHH!!!!"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Der Reisende (d.H. im Moment:NICHT-Reisende) war nach seiner minderen

Teezeremonie vom "nur-kurz-ausruhen" zum Mittagsschlaf übergegangen: Er lehnte

immer noch gegen den vorhin erwähnten Baum und war am Schnarchen. (Jeder Dieb

hätte Stein und Bein geschworen das er noch mindestens bis zum nächsten morgen

durchschlafen würde....

Und jeder Dieb wäre ziemlich überrascht gewesen als der Zauberer mit einem Mal

die Augen öffnete. Aber zum Glück war Jeder dieb klug genug, sich von einer

Stadt wie Nerima fernzuhalten.) Der Magier sah sich um. Er hatte etwas gespürt.

An dieser Stelle soll angemerkt werden, das Magier, neben der Fähigkeit Magie zu

wirken, noch andere Vorteile genießen : Sie sind in der Lage, größere

Ansammlungen von magischer Energie zu spüren. Diese magische Energie ist nichts

anderes als die Geisteskraft die jeder Mensch besitzt, der eine mehr, der andere

weniger. Die Kraft wird bisweilen auch "Chi" genannt und sie kann entweder

bewußt eingesetzt werden oder bei starken Emotionen austreten.

Und genau dies war jetzt der Fall: er spürte eine STARKE Ansammlung von Energie,

ganz in seiner nähe. Er stand auf und drehte sich in die Richtung, in der er die

Kraftquelle vermutete.

Dann fing er an, in einer der vielen Taschen seines Mantels zu kramen. "Irgendwo

müßte ich doch..." Er fing an in einer andern Tasche zu wühlen "...meinen

Thaumographen (ein Artefakt zur genaueren Bestimmung magischer Energien)

hingesteckt haben." Seine Hand kam wieder zum Vorschein, er hielt....eine alte

Socke. "Hey, dich hab ich doch schon überall gesucht, heh? Wenn ich jetzt noch

die andere wieder....naja ist jetzt auch egal." Er grub weiter, diesmal tiefer;

das Ergebnis: ein vom letzten Regen durchgeweichter Zigarettenstummel der hinter

seinem Ohr verschwand, und eine weitere Tasche wurde zu Rate gezogen. Diesmal

fand er einen Würfel von etwa zwei dezimeter Kantenlänge; er war aus Teakholz

gemacht und an mehreren Seiten mit Bronzebeschlägen versehen. Verwirrt starrte

der Thaumaturg auf das Objekt hinab. "Was ist DAS denn? Das bringt nichts." er

warf den Würfel über die Schulter. Seine andere Hand war inzwischen

fortgeschlendert um sich in einer anderen Tasche etwas Erholung zu gönnen und

war dort unverhoffterweise auf ein geschliffenes stück Bergkristall gestoßen:

der Thaumograph!

"Hey, da ist er ja; wußte ich doch das ich ihn dabei hab." Er hielt das Gerät

nah an sein Augen und starrte konzentriert darauf. Dann drehte er sich mehrmals

in die eine oder andere Richtung um die Kraftquelle zu orten. Er war zu

Konzentriert um seine nähere Umgebung wahrzunehmen, sonst hätte er bestimmt das

Knarren und Knacken im Unterholz bemerkt, das sich ihm schnell näherte.

Deshalb traf ihn das "Aiyaahh!!" mit dem ein Mädchen aus dem Wald gestürmt kam ,

vollkommen unerwartet.

Besser gesagt, sie kam angeflogen, denn es dürfte nicht in ihrem Sinne gelegen

haben über den Klippenrand zu fallen. Mit einem eher instinktiven Sprung gelang

es dem Magier, das Mädchen im Vorbeiflug an den Handgelenken zu packen,aber

durch den Schwung wurde er mitgerissen. Er landete auf dem Bauch, die

Handgelenke des Mädchens das nun über dem Abgrund hing noch fest umklammert. Das

schlechte daran: Wegen fehlendem Halt rutschte er nun ebenfalls auf den Abgrund

zu; jetzt war er schon bis zu den Schultern über dem tiefen tot, und sah....als

allererstes wunderschöne dunkellila Augen, in denen man sich verlieren konnte;

das war schon mal nicht schlecht. Und dann.....der abgrund unter ihnen, knapp

hunter meter tief; DAS war sogar SEHR schlecht. Er rutschte weiter, schon war

seine Hüfte dem Abgrund bedrohliche nahe.....als er von irgend etwas wieder

hochgezogen wurde. Langsam aber bedächtig kamen die beiden wieder auf festen

(und vor allem so wunderbar nahen) Boden.

Beide, das Mädchen und der Magier, standen sich gegenüber, beide schwer am Atmen

und beide nur knapp einem Herzinfarkt (und natürlich, dem Abgrund) entkommen.

Was hier noch gesagt werden soll, von dem unbekannte Retter gab es keine

Spur....

"Puhh" Shampoos Retter setzte sich auf seine Truhe "Da haben wir aber VERDAMMT

Glück gehabt" sekunden später spring er wieder auf

"Wie unhöflich von mir" er verbeugte sich vor Shampoo die ihn noch immer seltsam

ansah "Xiron, ein Kampfmagier der "Schwert und Stab"- Akademie von Andaeron zu

ihren Diensten Milady" Shampoo sah ihn weiterhin an oder "durch ihn durch" wie

es schien.

Xiron sah sich das Mädchen genauer an: Glasige Augen, die auf irgendeinen Punkt

weit hinter ihm gerichtet waren.

"Hmm.... sie scheint unter Schock zu-" Shampoos Beine nutzten genau diesen

verräterischen Augenblick um nachzugeben: sie fiel um....direkt in die Arme des

Jungmagiers der sie auffing und langsam zu Boden gleiten ließ. "-steh.... äh

liegen." beendete er den Satz.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Shampoo öffnete langsam die Augen. "Bestimmt war das alles ein Traum" dachte sie

"Wahrscheinlich liege ich in meinem Zimmer, Ranma liegt neben mir und ist noch

am schlafen weil er noch zu erschöpft ist von der vergangenen Nacht............"

Sie unterbrach ihre Gedanken als ihr klar wurde : DAS wäre dann ein

Traum.....(den sie gerne mal träumen würde). Ihr Gehirn hatte inzwischen auf

volle Leistung hochgefahren und winkte mit einem Bericht über die Ereignisse der

letzten halben Stunde vor ihrem inneren Auge.

Der Anblick von Ranma und Akane zusammen auf der Lichtung; seine Abweisung und

natürlich der Sturz über die Klippe.

Mit einem ruck setzt sie sich auf.

Klonk

Nach diesem Geräusch (es hörte sich an wie Holz, das gegen Holz schlägt) ertönte

ein zweistimmiges "Auaah"

Der Zauberer hatte sich, mit einer kleinen Phiole in der Hand, über die Amazone

gebeugt, als Shampoo sich plötzlich aufsetzte....und ihm somit unfreiwillig eine

Kopfnuss verpasste.

Shampoo hielt sich die Stirn. "Das hat weh getan!" Sie schüttelte den Kopf um

ihre Benommenheit loszuwerden. "Du nicht aufpassen kannst?" fauchte sie ihn an;

sie war sichtlich schlecht gelaunt.

Xiron verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. "Ein einfaches "Danke" hätte auch

genügt." dachte er, als sich das Mädchen vor ihm wieder aufrappelte.

"Obwohl,..." meinte eine Innere Stimme, die er als seine Libido identifizierte

"...wie sie dir in die Arme gefallen ist, DAS sollte dich ausreichend

entschädigen, oder? Schau nur, wie Süß sie aussieht."

Der Magier ignorierte die Stimme wie immer.

Er wandte sich an das Mädchen mit der seltsamen Haarfarbe: "Das wollte ICH

eigentlich sa...." Der Thaumaturg hatte aus versehen die kleine Phiole fallen

gelassen. Als sie auf dem Boden aufkam, löste sich der Korken und ein paar

Tropfen durchsichtige Flüssigkeit liefen aus, bevor Xiron sie wieder aufgehoben

hatte.

Mit einem mal verbreitete sich ein .....frischer Duft.

"Das riecht gut....;Was das sein?" fragte die Amazone

"Ach das,..." der Zauberer versiegelte die Phiole wieder "...das ist nur doppelt

konzentrierter Athelas Extrakt. Wirkt besser als jedes Riechsalz" Er steckte die

kleine Flasche weg "Ich wollte dich eigentlich damit wecken, aber," Er zuckte

mit den Schultern. "du warst schneller."

Shampoo hatte inzwischen den Abhang bemerkt und begutachtet. Sie sah zu ihrem

Retter rüber. "Shampoo....hier runtergefallen ist...."

Xiron trat neben sie "Fast. Ich habe dich noch rechtzeitig erwischt. Du hast

Glück gehabt."

Shampoo setzte sich an den Rand der Klippe und ließ die Beine baumeln. Sie sah

zu dem Magier rüber, Schmerz stand in ihren Augen geschrieben.

"Du dir die Mühe hättest sparen können," sagte sie während sie ein Schluchzen

unterdrückte. "Niemand mag Shampoo!" Sie verlor den Kampf gegen die Tränen: die

ersten rollten ihre Wangen hinab. "Niemand kümmert es, ob Shampoo lebt oder tot

ist....."

Der junge Mann setzte sich neben sie.

"Wie kannst du das sagen? Ich bin sicher das das nicht stimmt."

Shampoo sah ihn aus roten Augen an "Ist so! Du besser glauben."

Sie schüttelte den Kopf. "Nicht mal Mousse wissen will was Shampoo fühlt. Er

immer sagen er liebt Shampoo aber wenn Shampoo sagt: Shampoo liebt Mousse nicht,

Shampoo will nur Freundschaft......"

Die Amazone schüttelte den Kopf ein weiteres mal, diesmal jedoch um einiges

heftiger

"Mousse einfach nicht zuhören!"

Xiron mischte sich ein um einen Dialog zu schaffen: "Mousse....hmm.... wieder so

ein seltsamer Name...."

"Wieso seltsam?" Shampoo sah ihn fragend an. "Nun ja, Shampoo und Mousse....da

wo ICH herkomme würde man diese Namen, nun, seltsam nennen."

Das Mädchen an seiner Seite sah ihn entrüstet an. "Shampoo sein guter

Amazonenname!"

"Oh, du bist eine ...Amazone?" das Interesse des Thaumaturgen war nun geweckt

"Und dieser wiehießernochgleich....Mousse ist ebenfalls eine "Amazone"?"

Shampoo musste unwillkürlich kichern "Nicht dumm sein, nur Frauen können

Amazonen sein. Aber Mousse's Vater in Stamm aufgenommen wurde weil er Xiao-Lin

im Kampf besiegt hat. Er sie geheiratet, das Ergebnis sein Mousse."

An diesem Punkt bemerkte sie, das ihr Gesprächspartner sie nur noch verwirrt

ansah.

"Äh...; besiegt? In den Stamm aufgenommen? Geheiratet? Entschuldige, äh Shampoo,

aber ich komm mal gar nicht mehr mit. Was hat das eine jetzt mit dem anderen zu

tun?"

"Ich dir erklären: Wenn fremder Mann besiegt eine Amazone im Kampf, sie muss ihn

heiraten; Amazonengesetz." Sie lehnte sich zurück und sah Richtung Horizont.

Ihre Stimme hatte einen verträumten klang als sie sagte: "Genau wie Ranma

damals...."

Xiron hob einen Finger in die Luft (genau auf die Art und Weise, die früher bei

seinen Lehrern immer gewirkt hatte) "Tut mir ja leid das ich nerve aber wer,

bitteschön, ist dieser "Ranma" jetzt schon wieder?"

Shampoo seufzte. "Na gut, Shampoo erzählt ganze Geschichte, aber gut zuhören:

ist lange Geschichte und Shampoo erzählt nur einmal."

Der Magier fischte seine Pfeife samt Tabakbeutel aus seiner Tasche

(unerwarteterweise fand er beides auf Anhieb) und sah zu dem Mädchen rüber.

"Dann schiess mal los; Ich bin ganz Ohr."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Zur selben Zeit, an einem Ort den Xiron der Magier SOFORT erkannt hätte:

Ein Junge, ungefähres alter: 16 Jahre, stand vor einem Haus; Heroes Inn stand

in großen blauen Lettern über dem Eingang geschrieben.

Der Junge (er trug ein Stirnband und hatte einen großen Bambusschirm auf seinem

Rucksack befestigt) betrat das Gebäude und sah sich um: An den Wänden hingen

Waffen, Schilde, Rucksäcke und noch mehr, also alles was das Abenteurerherz

begehrt. Hinter der Theke stand ein Mann der wohl schon einige Abenteuer erlebt

hatte: Narben im Gesicht und an den Armen, die Hände erinnerten eher an die

Pranken eines Bären.

"Hallo junger Freund, wie kann ich behilflich sein?" rief er dem Jungen

"Brauchst du ein neues Schwert? Etwas Proviant? Oder ein Bett für die Nacht? Nie

verzagen, Krolfen fragen."

Der Junge hatte sich umgesehen und richtete sein Wort nun an den Ladenbesitzer.

"Entschuldigung, ich möchte nach Nerima, Tokyo, können sie mir sagen wie ich da

hin komme?" Der Mann fing an zu lachen "Gyahaha, wir sind hier in Andaeron, hier

gibts kein "Nerima" und auch kein "Tokyo". Ich kenne solche Orte überhaupt nicht

und ich bin in meinem Leben VIEL gereist. Kann ich dir sonst irgendwie helfen?

vielleicht eine Weltkarte?"

Der Junge ließ die Schultern hängen "Nein, danke......ich verstehe schon; Ich

werde den weg finden......" Er drehte sich richtung Tür "Auf wiedersehen...nein,

vergessen sie das."

Er ging Tür raus, gerade als ein Kutsch im Eiltempo vorbei raste......direkt

durch die Pfütze vor dem Ausrüstungsladen.............................

"Kwieeeeeeeeeeeeeek"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wir sehen: einen wunderschönen Sonnenuntergang der wahrscheinlich dem einen oder

anderen Dichter einen romantischen Vers entlocken würde. Man meint auch, fast

hören zu können wie die Sonne sich verabschiedet: "Feierabend für heute, morgen

um die selbe Zeit wieder, OK? Ciao" (hier sei angemerkt: Herr Tolbensprott,

Xirons Lehrer für angewandte Alchemie hörte es TATSÄCHLICH,ebenso wie er die

kleinen blauen Gnome in seinem Zimmer sah; er konnte die Nase einfach nicht von

dem Tigel mit kochendem Quecksilber lassen...)

Und wir sehen auch, wie Xiron mit der Amazone Shampoo auf seiner Seite.....nein,

sie gehen nicht dem Sonnenuntergang entgegen, sondern eher längsseits zu ihm.

Teilweise, weil sie mit Dramatik nichts am Hut haben, aber vor allem, weil sie

sonst in die falsche Richtung unterwegs wären. Ihr weg führte sie in Richtung

einer kleinen Stadt.

"Und seitdem wohnt Shampoo mit Urgroßmutter in Nerima." beendete die Amazone

ihre Geschichte. "Also, du bist diesem Ranma von ...China?... aus gefolgt, um

ihn zu töten weil er dich besiegt hat und du dachtest, er sei ein Mädchen weil

du nichts von dem Fluch wusstest?" Das Mädchen neben ihm nickte "Ja."

"Und weil sich herausgestellt hat, das er ein Junge ist, musst du ihn

Heiraten?"

Wieder ein Nicken "Ja."

"Und du liebst ihn?" Ein vertäumter Ausdruck erschien auf ihrem Gesicht

"Ja......" hauchte sie

"Und er will nichts von dir wissen?" hakte der junge Mann nach

"J......NEIN!...Er nur sein schüchtern!" verteidigte sich Shampoo. "Ach?" Xiron

hob zweifelnd eine Augenbraue. "Und jetzt du dran sein. Wo du herkommen?" meinte

die Amazone fragen zu ihrem Begleiter. "Nun, ich komme aus Andaeron, einer

großen Stadt im Mittelreich. Ich habe dort die "Schwert und Stab" Akademie

besucht und bin...ein Kampfmagier. Ich bin vor vier Tagen losgezogen um in einem

Wald, etwa anderthalb Tagesmärche nach Süden, Kräuter zu suchen." Shampoo hörte

ihm interessiert und .....leicht verwirrt? zu. "Tja, Kräuter gab da zuhauf, aber

Wegweiser sind wohl Mangelware." Er schnaubte "Seit etwas mehr als einem Tag hab

ich den Ausgang aus dem Wald gesucht. Und dann kamst du. .....da fällt mir ein:

Wo ist eigentlich dieses "China"?" Shampoo sah ihn fragend an "Du nicht kennen

China? Shampoos Heimat sein. Nach Norden über das Meer. Ist nicht weit." Sie

blieb stehen

"Aber das du wissen solltest."

Xiron blieb ebenfalls stehen und trat vor sie. "Nach Norden übers Meer? Nach

Norden!? Bist du sicher nach Norden?" Er verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust

"Tut mir Leid, aber soweit ICH weiß, kommt im Norden nur die Ebene und in weiter

Entfernung vielleicht das Hammerholzgebirge." Der Zauberer war erschöpft und

verwirrt, deshalb auch gereizt. Man konnte es ihm nicht verübeln. "Und das

Meer," fuhr er fort ist knapp 2000 Meilen nach Westen. Wo glaubst du, wo wir

sind?" Shampoo stemmte die Hände in die Hüften. Die Ereignisse des vergangenen

Tages hatten ihre Spuren in dem sonst so fröhlichen Gemüt der Amazone

hinterlassen. "Shampoo wissen, wir in Japan! Das sehr große Insel. Hier in JEDER

Richtung Meer sein!!" Der Junge Mann neben ihr ließ resignierend die Schultern

hängen. Dann wandte er sich in einem "Vater erklärt Kind" Tonfall an das

Mädchen. "Paß auf, ich zeigs dir." Er holte seine Karte hervor. Beim zweiten

Versuch fand er sie sogar. (Der erste war ein Zigarettenstummel gewesen der

gnadenlos angesteckt und geraucht wurde.)

Er klappte die Karte auf, hielt sie Shampoo hin und deutete auf eine Stelle

unweit der Mitte.

"Dies ist.....eine Gurkenscheibe, Mist..." Er wischte sie beiseite, darunter kam

eine Stadt zum Vorschein "...äh... ich meine Andaeron,und hier" Er deutete etwas

tiefer "ist der Kräuterwald. Du weißt schon. Der hinter uns." Er zeigte auf den

Wald aus dem sie gekommen waren.

Shampoo nahm ihm die Karte aus der Hand und warf einen Blick darauf. Dann

faltete sie sie wieder zusammen und gab sie zurück. "Das falsche Karte sein."

entgegnete Shampoo monoton "Aber du brauchen auch keine!" Sie deutete auf die

Stadt "Das dort Nerima sein. Shampoo wohnt da. Und deshalb das," Sie zeigte auf

das Streitobjekt "Wald von Nerima sein müssen!"Sie drehte sich um "Und," fuhr

sie fort, als sie in Richtung Nerima losging "es keine seltsame Stadt

..Andaeron.. in Japan nicht gibt!"

Xiron sah zu dem Wald zurück (zu dem gottverdammten Wald, wie er ihn inzwischen

getauft hatte) "Scheiße, wo bin ich hier nur gelandet...... und vor allem: Wie

bei allen Dämonen komme ich wieder nach Hause??" Er drehte sich zu seiner

Begleiterin um "Hey, weißt du nicht jemanden, den....HALT, warte auf mich!"

wandte er sich an Shampoo; beziehungsweise an die Luft, die nun ihren Platz

einnahm: Sie war schon weitergegangen und zwar schnell. SIE hatte auch keine

schwere Reisetruhe auf dem Rücken.

Schnaufend holte Xiron zu ihr auf.

"Kannst du...keuch kannst du nicht warten?" fragte er sie, als er angekommen

war und sich redlich bemühte, seine Lunge am Stück raus zu husten (rauchen und

schwerlastsprinten verträgt sich halt nicht). "Shampoo nach hause will!" sagte

sie ohne stehen zu bleiben "Morgen früh aufstehen muss!" "Aber," fragte Xiron

der inzwischen sogar wieder Luft bekam. "kannst du mir nicht wenigstens sagen,

wo ich jemanden finde der mir vielleicht helfen kann? Bitte?" Shampoo seufzte

"Na gut, du mitkommen, fragen Urgroßmutter; Aber nicht nerven. UND nicht

trödeln!" Mit diesen Worten setzte sie einen Schritt an, der jeden noch so

harten Militärausbilder begeistert hätte. Xiron folgte ihr.

Hätte er gewusst was für ein Ort Nerima ist, hätte er auf der Stelle kehrt

gemacht und wäre zum nächsten, besser übernächsten Kontinent gereist. Aber er

wusste es nicht.

Doch er sollte es noch erfahren.........

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Der alte Magier saß in seinem Sessel, er starrte in die Flammen des Kaminfeuers.

Die jungen Leute hatten sich nach dem Ende der Geschichte bei ihm bedankt und

waren, ziemlich verwirrt, gegangen.

Auf einmal öffnete sich die Tür, und ein Mann in den mittleren Jahren kam

herein. Er trug einen Anzug und war in eine Aura der "Dienstbereitschaft"

gehüllt die ihn sofort als Butler auswies. "Sie sind fort, Herr."

"Danke Kerell." Antwortete der Magier in einem nachdenklichen Tonfall. "Manchmal

frage ich mich wirklich, ob das alles nötig ist....." Mit einem regelrechten

Sprung stand der Magier auf und ging zum Fenster. Mit einem male .....lichtete

sich die Nacht draußen wie Nebel, und der Tag kam zum vorschein. Das Sonnenlicht

schien auf das Gesicht des Mannes und wo es auftraf bildeten sich falten zurück,

das Haar wurde kürzer, dichter und vor allem: brauner. Auch die Statur des jetzt

nicht mehr alten Mannes veränderte sich. Das hohe Alter des Magiers schien sich

komplett umgekehrt zu haben: ein Mann, den man auf Mitte 20 schätzen würde.

"Manchmal würde ich am liebsten ein Schild an die Tür, hängen auf dem steht:

Betteln, hausieren und "nach verbotenem Wissen fragen, für das ich sowieso viel

zu kleingeistig bin" verboten!" Er schüttelte den Kopf, dann drehte er sich zu

seinem Diener um "Was erwarten diese Pilgerer alle von mir? Einen Stufenanstieg?

Vielleicht ein paar Fertigkeitspunkte? Einmal Allmacht on the rocks, garniert

mit ein paar Dämonenbeschwörungen? HA!" Der Magier ging während seines kleinen

Monologs vor dem Kamin auf und ab, er schien das öfter zu tun, der Läufer war an

dieser stelle bereits dünn geworden. "Diesmal hab ich ihnen aus meinem Buch

vorgelesen, das letzte mal wars ein eindrucksvolles und vollkommen unnötiges

Alchemie-"experiment", mir gehen langsam die Ideen aus" Kerell hörte nicht zu,

er kannte Xirons Monologe bereits zur genüge. Er blickte nur starr geradeaus,

und wartete darauf, das sein Herr ein Ende fand. Jetzt war es gerade soweit:

"Master Xiron, ihre Ladyschaft läßt anfragen ob euer Lordschaft die Nacht im

Bett zu verbringen gedenkt,oder ob Ihr wieder euer Provisorium am Schreibtisch

verwendet."

Xiron bekam einen leicht besorgten Gesichtsausdruck "Ohje, schon wieder?....ähh,

sag ihr......sag ihr, das ich nur noch schnell das erste Kapitel meiner

Autobiographie überlese und dann ins Bett komme. Sag ihr ich beeile mich." Mit

einem "Sehr wohl, Herr." verschwand Kerell wieder durch dir Tür. Der junge

Magier setzte sich an seinen Schreibtisch in der Ecke, und las in dem dicken, in

Leder gebundenen Buch weiter, das vor ihm lag.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

fortsetzung folgt......

THX to MarcSoul fürs pre-reading (deine stories sind klasse nein ich mache

keine werbung; lest bloss net "Der Einsteiger" von ihm, die story ist viel zu

gut gg)

Author's Notes:

Akane und Ranma zusammen.... überrascht? Nicht wirklich oder? Viele Fanfics

verwenden diese Möglichkeit. Aber ein seltsamer "Kampfmagier" der sich ins

Ranmaversum verirrt?

Nicht so 'ne große Sache, Ranmas Welt ist seltsam (und magisch) genug, um

Problemlos mit einem weiteren Verrückten fertig zu werden. Des weiteren hoffe

ich, mit allen Chars (allen voran Shampoo) "In Charakter" geblieben zu sein,

jedenfalls soweit es der Plot zuläßt. Wenn ihr wissen wollt, wie es weitergeht

(und was es mit der Anfangs und Schluß -szene auf sich hat) kann ich euch nur

eins sagen:

Lest weiter!

Konstruktive Kritik und gutgemeinte Kommentare bitte in die Comments-box oder


	2. Väter, Fotos, Vollidioten

A Mage's Tale von ShampoosAiren

(Beyond Reality)

Kapitel 1: Väter, Fotos, Vollidioten

------------------------------------

A Mage's Tale - Beyond Reality

Kapitel I - Väter, Fotos, Vollidioten

Warnung:

Ich bin Anfänger, habt also etwas Nachsicht mit mir.

Nur für die Leute, die das nicht aus dem Kontext lesen können:

"japanisch/mittländisch"

chinesich

Panda schild

auktorialer Unsinn Anmerkungen von mir

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dies ist Nerima, ein kleiner Vorort von Tokyo.

Es dämmerte schon, und im Schein der untergehenden Sonne sah der Ort ruhig und

friedlich aus. Das täuschte natürlich: Ruhe und Frieden gab es hier nur in

kleinen Portionen, und auch nur im Doppelpack mit VIEL Chaos.

Einige Leute nannten Nerima sogar die "Stadt des Chaos" aber sie irrten sich.

Wenn das Chaos jemals nach Nerima kommen würde, es würde sofort Kopfschmerzen

kriegen und auf wenigsten ein bisschen Ordnung hoffen; und zwar vergeblich.

Schauen wir uns die Stadt etwas näher an: Der Blick fällt sofort auf zwei

Personen, die vor einem Haus stehen. Das liegt vor allem daran, das beiden

Personen eine elementare Auffälligkeit anhaftet. Die erste Person, ein Mädchen,

fällt allein schon wegen ihrer Haarfarbe auf: Lilablau. Auch ihre Kleidung ist

auffällig, zumindest aus der Sicht eines Mannes: Ein schulterfreies rosa

Minikleid mit Blumenmustern.

Wobei gesagt werden muss, das der Begriff "Minikleid" nur verwendet wurde, weil

man normalerweise nicht nur mit einem T-Shirt bekleidet auf die Strasse geht.

Nur wenige Dezimeter trennen es davon, ein bauchfreies Top zu sein.

Die zweite Person ist mit der riesigen Reisetruhe auf dem Rücken nicht minder

auffällig. Und mit dem, mit arkanen Symbolen verzierten Umhang sieht dieser

junge Mann nicht gerade wie ein Standard-dörfler aus. Und das Auge trügt nicht:

Xiron der Kampfmagier ist alles andere als Standard-dörfler. Das selbe gilt auch

für Shampoo, die neben ihm steht.

Der Wind war den beiden vom Wald aus bis hierher gefolgt. Er war neugierig.

Sogar SO neugierig das er mit einem befreundeten Unwetter den Dienst getauscht

hatte, um dem seltsamen Paar nacheilen zu können. Momentan war er damit

beschäftigt, das Ladenschild des Restaurants vor dem die Beiden standen

quietschen zu lassen, und so ihre Aufmerksamkeit darauf zu lenken. "Neko-Hanten"

las Xiron laut vor. Er drehte sich halb zu seiner Weggefährtin um "Und hier

wohnst du also? Und deine Urgroßmutter auch?" Shampoo nickte "Ja, Shampoo und

Uhrgroßmutter wohnen hier." Sie betrat das Gebäude "Urgroßmutter!" rief sie

"Wieder da bin!" Xiron folgte ihr und schulterte die Truhe ab "Ah, Shampoo,ich

habe dich früher zurück erwartet. Und wer ist der junge Mann den du dort

mitgebracht hast?" antwortete etwas, das der Magier vorher für eine Mumie

gehalten hatte; ....oder für eine Wachsfigur die zu lange in der Sonne gewesen

war.

"Whaaaa, die Mumie spricht!!!" Xiron konnte es nicht fassen; WO war er hier nur

gelandet.

Cologne konnte es ebenfalls nicht fassen: noch jemand, der sie nicht kannte. Sie

stieß sich von dem Stuhl ab, in dem sie gesessen hatte, machte einen Salto, der

ihr offensichtliches Alter lügen strafte, und versetzte dem jungen Zauberer

einen Schlag mit ihrem Stab. "Wen nennst du hier Mumie?" Der Junge hielt sich

den Kopf "Hey!" sagte er zu Shampoo, während die Beule auf seinem Kopf wuchs "du

solltest mich nach Hause bringen. Von "um die Ecke bringen" war überhaupt nicht

die Rede!"

Shampoo trat auf ihre Urgroßmutter zu und sprach sie in ihrer Muttersprache an

Er hat mir heute geholfen, aber er behauptet ein "Kampfmagier" zu sein und er

spricht von seltsamen orten und er will zurück nach hause wo immer das auch sein

mag und ich hab ihm gesagt, du könntest helfen Sie schüttelte den kopf Im

ernst, ich glaube er ist verrückt

Xiron stand die ganze Zeit daneben und lächelte. Er lächte und hoffte, das er

igendwann wieder etwas verstand.

Verrückt? Danach sieht er eigentlich nicht aus. Aber verirrt .....das ist

zumindest Interessant....während sie sprach hatte sie aus dem Fenster in die

Ferne gesehen, aber jetzt sah sie ihrer Großenkelin unvermittelt in die Augen

...aber darum kümmere ich mich morgen. Jetzt haben wir wichtigeres zu

besprechen, hab ich recht? Shampoo seufzte. Sie hatte versucht, ihre Gedanken

und Gefühle vor ihrer Urgroßmutter zu verbergen. Natürlich vergebens. Cologne

hatte in ihrem Leben genug Erfahrung gesammelt, um Shampoo wie eine Glasscheibe

zu durchschauen. "Wie dumm von mir, zu erwarten, sie täuschen zu können." dachte

Shampoo "Genausogut könnte ich hoffen das Ranma Akane wegen mir sitzen......"

Mit vehementem Nachdruck brachte sie ihre innere Stimme der Vernunft zum

Schweigen, dann sah sie zu Boden Ja, Urgroßmutter. Die junge Amazone drehte

sich zu dem Magier um. Er lächelte immer noch und langsam fingen seine

Gesichtsmuskeln an, weh zu tun. "Urgroßmutter sagen, sie vielleicht helfen, aber

heute zu spät sein. Du morgen wiederkommen." meinte Shampoo zu dem (lächelnden)

Zauberer - in einem hörbar genervten Tonfall. Xiron hörte endlich auf zu lächeln

und rieb sich den Krampf aus den Wangenmuskeln. "Wie auch immer, danke für die

Mühe und so." Sagte der junge Mann resignierend, als er sich richtung Tür

drehte. "Sayonara." Die Tür schloss sich hinter ihm.

Shampoo und Cologne sahen sich zuerst gegenseiteig an - und danach die Truhe die

der Magier stehenlassen hatte. beide rührten sich nicht. Shampoo zählte leise in

gedanken bis zehn. Schritte entfernten sich..."eins ,zwei ,drei...." die

Schritte kamen wieder näher "...vier, fünf, sechs..." Die Tür öffnete sich

"sieben!" Xiron stand ,wie erwartet, wieder im Eingang.

Er richtete einen anklagenden Blick auf seine Reisetruhe. "Was ist? Willst du

hier Wurzeln schlagen, oder was? Shampoo drehte sich halb zu Cologne. Die

Dorfälteste hatte noch keine Reaktion gezeigt. Ich hab doch gesagt, das er

verrückt ist! Der Jungmagier war immer noch auf seine Truhe am einreden: "Na

los, du hast dich heute genug ausgeruht; Schwing die Hufe!!" Die beiden Amazonen

beobachteten verdutzt, wie ein zittern durch das Gepäckstück ging...und mit

einem mal dutzende von kleinen Beinen aus dem Boden der Truhe wuchsen, auf denen

sie dem Magier folgte.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Shampoo fühlte sich ein wenig unwohl, besser gesagt seltsam verwirrt: Die Truhe

war ,bevor sie dem Magier gefolgt war, ein wenig hin- und hergetrippelt und

hatte sie mit einem nachdenklichen Blick angesehen! Natürlich hatte diese Truhe,

wie jedes gewöhnliche Gepäckstück, weder Gesicht noch Augen. Was sie jedoch

nicht daran gehindert hatte, Shampoo mit unstofflicher Mimik und einem sehr

...durchdringenden...Blick zu bedenken.

Truhe konnte starren wie niemand anders, sie konnte selbst den leblosesten

Wasserspeier niederstarren - und dazu bewegen , seinen Kopf wegzudrehen. Einmal

hatte sie mit ihrem Blick einen Basilisken dazu veranlasst, sich selbst zu

versteinern.

Shampoo drehte sich zu ihrer Urgroßmutter "Du das gesehen hast?" Die alte

Amazone sah immernoch nachdenklich dorthin, wo bis vor kurzem noch eine

mutmasslich normale Reisetruhe stand. "Ja......" antwortete sie monoton. Shampoo

schüttelte den Kopf "Oh, gut. Dann Shampoo doch nicht verrückt sein." Cologne

hatte sich nicht gerührt "Hmmm......" dann schüttelte sie den Kopf um den

Gedanken, der ihr gekommen war, wieder loszuwerden. Dann hüpfte sie auf ihre

unnachahmliche weise mit dem Stock zur Tür und drehte das Schild auf

"geschlossen" und setzte sich Shampoo gegenüber an den Tisch. Nun, Shampoo, was

ist diesmal mit Ranma schiefgelaufen? wandte sie sich an ihre Urenkelin Aber

woher... ...ich das weiß? schnitt ihr Cologne das wort ab. Kind,ich bin

nicht ohne zumindes ein bisschen Menschenkenntnis über 100 Jahre alt geworden.

"Und ausserdem kenne ich Ranma......." fügte sie in Gedanken hinzu. Shampoo

seufzte und rekapitulierte die Ereignisse des vergangenen Tages, ab und zu wurde

sie von einer Frage Colognes unterbrochen.

Und dann ist mir dieser Xiron den ganzen weg hinterhergelaufen und hat

genervt. beendete das junge Mädchen ihre Erzählung Hmm.... kommentierte die

Mumie das ende der Geschichte; dann sah sie Shampoo an: Du solltest zu Bett

gehn, es ist schon spät und du must morgen früh raus. sagte sie in einem

Tonfall der jeden Widerspruch ausschloss.

Ja, Urgroßmutter. antwortete Shampoo und ging

Cologne blieb sitzen: sie hatte noch einiges zu überdenken hmm... machte sie

nochmal was mache ich jetzt.....?

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Die Nacht brach über Nerima herein.

Der Wind hatte sich schon zur Ruhe gelegt, und die Sonne verabschiedete sich

noch mit ein paar Strahlen von den Bewohnern der Stadt.

Die letzten strahlen der Sonne....; sie tauchen Nerima in ihr rotes licht und

schaffen eine romantische Idylle.....oder die Illusion eines Großbrandes, je

nachdem, was einem lieber ist.

Betrachten wir uns das Schauspiel ein wenig genauer:Man nehme nur dieses Dojo

hier: Das rote Licht leistet hier besonders beindruckende Arbeit, wie es

pulsierend durch die dünnen Papierwände.....HALT!

Dieses pulsierende Licht kommt NICHT von der Sonne, es kommt aus dem Haus

selbst.

Um genau zu sein, es kommt aus den Augen dieses Dämonenkopfes, der scheinbar

wahllos auf einen sonst relativ normalen Körper geschraubt wurde.

"Saotome, wenn dein missratener Sohn meiner geliebten Akane auch nur ein Haar

gekrümmt hat, werde ich ihn entzweispalten!!" schrei der Dämonenkopf gerade.

"Beruhige dich, Tendo, ich bin sicher es gibt eine Erklärung für ihre

Verspätung." sagte der (im moment) weitaus normaler aussehende Gesprächspartner

des Dämonenkopfes ruhig. Es war ein Mann mittleren Alters, er trug ein Kopftuch,

eine Brille und einen hellgrauen Gi: Genma Saotome. In diesem Augenblick kam

Kasumi, die älteste der Tendo-Töchter, aus der Küche. "Vater, Herr Saotome,

würdet ihr bitte etwas leiser sein, ihr weckt noch..." sie wurde von einer

Stimme vom oberen Ende der Treppe unterbrochen. "Was macht ihr hier so einen

Lärm? Kann man denn nicht mal in ruhe Schlafen?"

"...das ganze Haus auf, hallo Imutochan." Das ganze Haus, in diesem Fall Nabiki

Tendo, die mittlere der Schwestern und Geldgeier aus überzeugung, war schon

wach. Das nur mit einem Nachthemd und einem übermüdeten Gesichtsausdruck

bekleidete Mädchen kam die Treppe herunter und gesellte sich zu ihrer älteren

Schwester. "Worüber streiten sie?" fragte sie. "Sie machen sich sorgen, weil

Akane und Ranma noch nicht zurück sind, und" fügte Kasumi hinzu "ehrlich gesagt

mache ich mir auch langsam sorgen." Nabiki seufzte und verschränkte die Arme vor

der Brust. "Damit ich endlich zur ruhe komme......auch wenn ich mich damit

selbst in den Ruin treibe." sie hob ihre stimme "Diese information ist GRATIS!"

beide Streithähne hielten in der Bewegung an (wobei Souns Dämonenkopf wieder auf

normalgröße schrumpfte) und sahen sie an; wenn auch nur deshalb, weil der letzte

Satz für Nabiki so atypisch war, wie ein Schneesturm in der Sahara.

Nabiki verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. "Rein zufälligerweise habe ich die

beiden gerade eben händchenhaltend im Garten gesehen."

Ein Augenblick der Stille folgte, als drei Gehirne die gerade erhaltene

Nachricht verarbeiteten. Kasumi reagierte als erste: Sie hob die hand vor den

Mund. "Meine Güte."

Danach war Soun dran, und wie nicht anders zu erwarten, setzte er sofort zu

seiner Spezialtechnik, dem "Turm aus Tränen" an: "Wuuh, mein kleines Mädchen

wird erwachsen!"

Bei Genma dauerte es, wie üblich, etwas länger. Er legte seinem Freund die Hand

auf die Schulter. "Tendo, weißt du nicht was das bedeutet? Endlich können wir

die beiden 'Musabetsu Kakuto' Kampfschulen vereinen!!" Soun hörte sofort auf,

den Boden um sich herum zu bewässern und sah Genma groß an. "Du hast recht,

alter Freund, aber wir dürfen nichts überstürzen.......DIESMAL müssen wir

überlegt handeln."

Genma machte ein nachdümmliches...äh nachdenkliches Gesicht.

"Stimmt, wenn wir es diesmal falsch angehen..." Ranmas Vater ließ den Satz

unbeendet. Soun sah ihn entschlossen an. "Saotome, du weißt was zu tun ist!"

Genma nickte "Natürlich!" und nach einer Paue: "Ich hole die beiden und passe

auf, das sie es sich nicht anders überlegen und DU holst den Priester!" "Genau!"

beide Väter namen eine Pose ein die gleichzeitig gefährlich und erhaben wirken

sollte; Sie vermasselten es: sie war lächerlich.

Genma ergriff das Wort: "Das ist die Saotome..."

Soun:"...und Tendo..."

beide zusammen:"...BLITZHOCHZEIT!!!"

Es folgte eine kurze Stille, in der Beide Väter nur idiotisch grinsten.

Nabiki reagierte garnicht auf das seltsame Verhalten der beiden alten Leute: Sie

hatte ihr Pokerface aufgesetzt. Kasumi reagierte auf ihre Kasumitypische art:

"Meine Güte!"

Die darauf folgende Stille wurde jäh unterbrochen, als Ranma regelrecht durch

die Eingangstür auf seinen Vater zuflog, und ihn im Bruchteil einer Sekunde

erreichte.

Dieser hatte nur wenig Zeit, das zu bedauern.

Ranma durchbrach mit seinen ersten beiden Schlägen die Deckung seines Vaters,

der keine Zeit mehr zum Reagieren hatte: Sie trafen den alternden Martial Artist

direkt auf der Brust.

Der dritte Schlag traf etwas tiefer, in Genmas Magen. "Oyaji..." Ranma hatte den

nächsten Schlag etwas höher angesetzt: er traf das Kinn seines Trainingsdummies

schnell und hart. "...NO..." Als krönenden Abschluss packte er Genma am Arm und

schleuderte ihn mit einem Schulterwurf aus der Tür. "...BAKA!!" Natürlich

landete der verhinderte Heiratsintrigant weich; weich und nass: der bewusstlose

Panda trieb an das Ufer des oft besuchten Gartenteiches.

Ranma war schwer am Atmen, er hatte die Zähne zusammengebissen und die Hände

immernoch zu Fäusten geballt. "Ich fasse es nicht! Pops ist echt das letzte!"

Kasumi schien ihren schnellen Tag zu haben. Sie reagierte; nicht zitatfähig,

nicht einmal einfallsreich, aber dafür um so berechenbarer: "MEINE Güte!"

Nabiki sah zu ihrer großen Schwester. "Da muss ich dir ausnahmsweise mal Recht

geben, Oneechan." Als letztes kam Souns Reaktion: Er stürmte auf die Eingangstür

zu wo seine jüngste Tochter gerade erschienen war.

Akane hatte das Haus kurz nach Ranma erreicht, musste jedoch dem UFMA

(Unidentified Flying Martial Artist) der richtung Gartenteich unterwegs war

ausweichen, bevor sie neben ihren Verlobten treten konnte. Sofort kam ihr

(weinender)Vater auf sie zu. "Akane, du machst deinen Vater SOOO glücklich,

endlich können wir die Kampfschulen vereinen!" Es war offensichtlich, das Soun

die letzten ereignisse einfach ignoriert hatte.

Diesmal schrie Ranma: "Ich F A S S E es nicht!!" er stellte sich zwischen Akane

und ihren Vater. "Wenn Akane und ich schon Heiraten dann lasst uns wenigst das

wo, Wie und WANN entscheiden!!!" schrie er Soun an. DER hinkte den Ereignissen

immernoch ein paar minuten hinterher. Noch bevor Ranma seinen Satz zuende

gebracht hatte, war Soun wiederdran, den sprichwörtlichen Vogel abzuschießen: Er

hatte einen spitzen Partyhut auf dem Kopf, war wie der Idiot der er war am

grinsen, wobei immernoch Tränen aus seinen Augen liefen. Sein schluchzen hatte

er inzwischen auf "waahh, endlich werden die 'Musabetsu Kakuto' Kampfschulen

vereinigt." umgestellt. Ranma und die drei Schwestern taten das einzige was

dagegen half: Sie ignorierten das Nervenbündel. Akane sah zu ihrem Verlobten.

"Wir Heiraten?" Ranma war auch OHNE Akane's Kommentar schon am Schwitzen: Das

Adrenalin, das bei dem Kampf mit seinem Vater (Pardon; dem verprügeln seines

Vaters) freigesetzt wurde, war bei seinem letzten Satz vollkommen verbraucht

worden. Das heißt: Ihm wurde schlagartig klar, WAS er gerade gesagt hatte. Ranma

wurde Puterrot.

Hier sei angemerkt, das viel Blut im Kopf nicht unbeding bedeutet, das das

Gehirn einen kreativen Energieschub erhält. Bei Ranma ist es ehr so, das er in

solchen Fällen versucht, sich um Kopf und Kragen zu reden; und es dabei mit

erstaunlicher Präzision schafft, ganau das falsche zu sagen.

"Ähm, Akane, äh, weißt du, ich meine, wir haben doch heute geredet, äh, haben

wir, und du meintest, äh, hast doch gesagt, meine ich jedanfalls. Das du gesagt

hast. Äh...?"

Ranma verstummte, teils weil Akane ihn schon seit beginn des Satzes am anlächeln

war, aber auch weil er merkte, das er totalen Unsinn redete. (Geistig verbuchte

er das als Fortschritt: Immerhin hatte er Akane nicht beleidigt.) Akane trat ,

immer noch lächeln, einen Schritt auf Ranma zu, der jetzt ebenfalls lächelte,

wenn es auch ein unsicheres"bitte-schlag-mich-nicht" lächeln war. (leicht

Idiotisch war es auch; schliesslich war er der Sohn eines Halbzeit-Pandas und

Vollzeit-Idioten) Akane kicherte kurz, und wenn Ranma nicht die poetischen

Fähigkeiten eines Felsbrockens hätte, wäre er nicht umhingekommen, ihr

glockenhelles Lachen mit Engelsstimmen zu vergleichen. Oder so.

"Weißt du, Ranma, Shampoo hatte DOCH recht."

"Ähh, ja?" das schien als Antwort nicht zu reichen "Ähh....hat sie?" Ranma

schloss sicherheitshalber den Mund. So lief er wenigstens nicht gefahr, Akane zu

beleidigen, oder schlimmer noch, Nabiki eine neue Einkommensquelle zu liefern.

Akane schenkte ihrem Verlobten eines ihrer (raren) Megavolt-Lächeln.

"Ja! Du bist zu schüchtern." Mit diesen Worten gab sie ihm einen stupser auf die

Nase und musste kichern, als Ranma zurückstolperte und hinfiel...

"Schlaf gut..." Sie drehte sich um und ging die Treppe hoch, zu ihrem Zimmer. Am

oberen Ende der Treppe drehte sie sich nochmal zu ihrem Zukünftigen um.

"...Schatz."

Nabiki zwinkerte einmal, zweimal. "Schlafentzug! Ja, das muss es sein. Ich leide

unter Schlafentzug und halluziniere. Ich geh schlafen."

Mit diesen Worten folgte Nabiki ihrer jüngeren Schwester ins obere Stockwerk.

Kasumi sah zu ihrem Vater, der ind er Bewegung erstarrt war.

"...Schatz." erinnerte sie sich und musste lächeln..."DAS war zuviel für

ihn..."

Dann erregte Ranma ihre Aufmerksamkeit, als er sich wieder aufrappelte.

Sie drehte sich zu ihm um und lächelte ihr unschuldiges Lächeln. "Hatte ihr

heute einen schönen Tag?"

Ranma sah sie groß an. "Rhetorik? von Kasumi??" dachte er.

"Äh, ja, äh, das könnte man so sagen." antwortete Ranma verlegen. Kasumi öffnete

den Mund um weiterzureden, dann schien ihr etwas einzufallen.

Sie winkte mit der Hand vor den Augen ihres Vaters: keine Reaktion.

Ein ...listiges... Lächeln erschien auf Kasumis Gesicht. Ein Lächeln, das Ranma

mehr erschreckte, als es ein Dämon aus der Hölle könnte.

Sie beugte sich leicht zu ihm rüber und meine leise: "Und damit morgen auch so

schön wird, werde ich Vater und Genma davon überzeugen müssen, das nicht hiervon

passiert ist und sie einfach nur zuviel Sake getrunken haben."

Ranma nickte: Das klang plausibel; Das würden sie ihr glauben.

"Danke Kasumi." sagte er und drehte sich halb um. "Ich, äh, bin dann auch im

Bett, Gute Nacht." Sie schenkte ihm wieder ein unschuldiges Lächeln. "Gute

Nacht, Ranma."

Er ging langsam die Treppe hoch und wunderte sich über Kasumis Verhalten.

"Kasumi und verschlagen?" dachte er. "Und INTRIGANT??" er schüttelte den Kopf.

"Was als nächstes? Wird mein Alter weise?" er musste grinsen. "Niemals!!"

Er wurde von Kasumis Stimme vom unteren Ende der Treppe unterbrochen.

"Und....Ranma?

Akane schläft heute Nacht allein!"

Ranmas Ohren GLÜHTEN!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nicht nur Nabiki hatte das ach-so-romantische Treffen der zwei Verliebten

bemerkt.

Der Baum unter dem sie gestanden hatten, hatte aufmerksam zugehört und

-gesehen.

Natürlich nicht der Baum selbst, denn Holz kann weder sehen noch hören, (Xirons

Truhe machte ein Geräusch, das einen Niesen so nah kam, wie es ohne Nase ging.)

sondern die Person in dem Baum: Sasuke, Diener, Gärtner und Hobbyninja im

Dienste der Familie Kuno, hatte aufmerksam zugehört; UND er hatte, durch den

Sucher eines ebenso aufmerksamen Fotoapparates, auch zugesehen.

Und WAS er gesehen hatte, gefiel ihm gar nicht.

"Oh je,..." dachte er. "Daf wird Meifter Kuno gar nift gefallen... und der

ehrwürdigen Kodaffi ebenfowenig." Er seufzte. "If wünfte ef gäbe einen weg,

ihnen diefe Qual fu erfparen." Er stand auf und machte einen entschlossenen

Eindruck.

"Aber alf treuer Diener def Kuno-Clanf ift ef meine heilige Pflift, ihnen hievon

fu..." Ein andere Gedanke drängte sich ihm auf: "If bin doch im moment am

denken..." dachte er.

"warum lif....lispele ich auch beim Denken??"

Er zuckte mit den Schultern, sprang mit einem Salto über die Gartenmauer,

landete auf dem geparkten Dreirad und düste regelrecht in die Dunkelheit davon.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Der selbe Abend.

Die selbe Stadt; und auch der selbe Garten und fast der selbe Ort.

Um genau zu sein: Zwei meter nach unten und einer nach rechts.

Das Gebüsch neben dem Beobachtungsbaum. Hikaru Gosunkugi saß schon seit einer

weile in dem Gebüsch. Hikaru Gosunkugi, der Voodoo & Schwarz-magier, der

Hobbyfotograf, der ewig-in-Akane-verliebte.

Hikaru Gosunkugi, der Verlierer. Der schon-den-halben-Tag-im-Gebüsch-sitzende.

Er saß schon seit dem fühen Mittag dort und langsam taten ihm Körperteile weh,

von deren Existenz er bis zu diesem Zeitpunkt keinen blassen Schimmer hatte.

Aber hier hatte er, vor ein paar minuten erst, etwas gesehen. Etwas das seinen

Hass auf einen bestimmten Kampfsportler mit Pferdeschwanz nur noch vergrößerte.

Und er hatte es mit seinem Fotoapparat festgehalten.

Was ihn jedoch gewundert hatte, war die Tatsache, das es Zweimal klickte, wenn

er ein Foto schoss: Einmal wenn er abdrückte und dann ,mit einer millisekunde

Verspätung und etwas leiser, ein zweites mal. Irrte er sich, oder kam es von

links oben?

"...und dann wir Akane endlich mir gehören!" murmelte er, als er aufstand und

etwas Leben in seine Beine massierte. Er hatte kaum Freunde ich gebs zu: gar

keine, deshalb war "zu-sich-selbst-murmeln" für ihn immer ein willkommener

Zeitvertreib.

Er vollführte eine dramatische, magische Geste, um seinen patentierten

Teleportationszauberspruch zum wirken zu bringen. Nun, die Geste sollte

zumindest dramatisch wirken, aber jeder halbwegs fähige Magier der wusste wie

eine magische Geste auszusehen hat, hätte sie für lächerlich gehalten.

Nagut, jeder hätte sie für lächerlich gehalten. Und wirklich magisch war sie

auch nicht. Es ist nichts magisches dabei, eine Rauchbombe auf den Boden zu

werfen und zu verschwinden. Der möchtegern-Magier verschwand hustend in der

Nacht.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Es war Nacht,der Mond hatte fast den Zenit erreicht, und der ganze

Tendo-Haushalt war in tiefen Schlaf gefallen. Der ganze Tendo-Haushalt?

Oh nein, ein kleines Zimmer wehrte sich tapfer gegen den Einbruch des Schlafes.

Akane Tendo saß in ihrem Zimmer und war nervös. UND sie war am warten; Schon

seit geraumer Zeit,und schliesslich verlor sie (wie so oft) die Geduld. Sie

stampfte zum Fenster rüber und riss es auf.

"Weißt du eigentlich wie spät es ist? Wir müssen morgen zur Schule falls du das

schon vergessen hast, also komm rein oder geh Schlafen!" schrie sie (so leise

wie möglich) in die Nacht. Ein schwarzer, geflochtener Pferdeschwanz kam in ihr

Blickfeld, gefolgt von einem ebenso schwarzen Haarschopf, einem blauen Augenpaar

,einer Nase und dem dazugehörigen Mund: Ranma hing kopfüber von der Regenrinne

herab.

"Ähm, Akane, äh, woher wusstest du das ich hier draussen bin?" Seine Finger

verknoteten sich beim Sprechen, er war sichtlich verlegen. "Ranma, ich kenn dich

jetzt schon etwas länger und weiß was in denem Kopf vorgeht." Sagte sie mit

einem leichten Lächeln im Gesicht.

Das war eine glatte Lüge: Manchmal wusste er selbst noch nicht mal, was in

seinem Kopf vorging.

"Und ausserdem habe ich mich eben erst in dein Zimmer geschlichen hab um dich zu

besuchen, OHNE dabei den Fusselspender aufzuwecken.", fügte sie in Gedanken

hinzu.

Eine Zeit der Stille folgte. Schließlich packte Akane ihren Verlobten am Kragen

und zog ihn ins Zimmer. "Willst du die ganze Nacht draussen 'rumhängen? Willst

du, das unsere Väter uns vielleicht noch sehen?" Sie stellte Ranma ab und

schloss das Fenster. Dann wandte sie sich wieder an ihren Zukünftigen. "Kasumi

war eben hier und hat mir von ihrem...Plan erzählt." Ranma setzte ein halbes

Lächeln auf. "Ja, sie hat vorhin auch mit mir gesprochen..."

Er versuchte immer noch, Kasumis letztes kommentar zu vergessen; Vergeblich.

"Wir haben uns wirklich ganz schön blöd angestellt, vorhin. Ein Wunder das wir

nocht nicht verheiratet sind."

"Ja, und es ist alles deine Schuld, wenn du nicht mit deinem "wenn wir denn

schon Heiraten müssen" angefangen hättest..." ,fuhr Akane ihn an. Ranma ging

sofort in die (verbale) Defensive: "Ach ja, und du mit deinem "Schatz" bist

vollkommen unschuldig?" Dein Vater hätte hätte sofort den Priester holen

können!!"

"Ja, aber das war nachdem du den Idioten aus dir gemacht hast!" Ein typischer

Ranma-und-Akane-Streit entwickelte sich. Ranma verschränkte die Arme vor der

Brust.

"Einen Idioten aus mir gemacht? Das muss ich mir von einem Machoweib wie dir

nicht sagen lassen!" DAS war zuviel für Akane. "Ranma no Baka!" ,schrie sie

gerade leise genug, um niemanden aufzuwecken, und warf ihre Rechte in Richtung

Ranma.

Der hatte schon damit gerechnet und stieß sich mit zwei Fingern von Akanes Kopf

ab, machte einen Salto mit Schraube und kam hinter seiner Verlobten wieder auf.

Ein leises knurren entschlich sich aus Akanes kehle, als sie herumfuhr und eine

Schlagcombo auf ihren Zukünftigen losließ. Ranma duckte sich unter dem ersten

Schlag hinweg, dem Zweiten musste er nach rechts ausweichen. Der dritte Schlag

kam unerwartet schnell und tief. "Mein Training mit ihr hat ja was gebracht.",

dachte Ranma, als er einen Ausfallschritt nach hinten machte. Dabei stieß er mit

dem Fuß hinten an etwas. Das beachtete er nicht; Er hatte andere Probleme, denn

schon kam Akanes nächster Schlag bei ihm an.

Er musste noch weiter zurückweichen. Zu spät bemerkte er, das Akane's Hantel, an

die er eben schon gestoßen war, immer noch hinter ihm lag. Er stolperte und fiel

nach hinten....geradewegs auf das Bett seiner Verlobten. Akane hatte mit ihrem

Schlag wenig Glück gehabt: Sie hatte fest damit gerechnet, Ranma zu treffen.

Aber Ranma fiel nach hinten, und die Wucht ihres Schlages zog sie nach vorne und

raubte ihr das Gleichgewicht.

Als sie auf ihr Bett fiel, landete sie nicht ganz so weich wie Ranma, aber dafür

umso gemütlicher, wie sie fand. Die starken Arme ihres Verlobten fingen sie im

Fall auf, nun lag sie auf ihm.

"Stark und doch Sanft.", dachte sie. "An den Armen kann man die Muskeln kaum

erkennen, aber hier wo sich sein Shirt so über die Brust spannt..."

"Halt!", ermahnte sie sich selbst, "Nicht daran denken." Dann kam ihr ein

Gedanke.

"Obwohl.... warum eigentlich nicht? Wir sind doch verlobt, oder?"

Sie lächelte und ballte ihre Rechte zur Faust. Dann stuppste sie Ranma sanft auf

die Nase.

"Baka..." hauchte sie zärtlich, als sich ihre Lippen berührten.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hier soll eine Falschmeldung korrigiert werden:

Es war nicht der ganze Tendo-Haushalt am schlafen. Neben Akane und Ranma war

Kasumi ebenfalls wach. Momentan war sie am oberen Ende der Treppe,

Kursrichtung: Akanes Zimmer. Sie öffnete langsam die Türe; nicht ohne dabei zu

schmunzeln, denn sie hatte Geräusche von drinnen gehört. Es war kein Gespräch

gewesen, und ein streit schon gar nicht. Es hatte sich ehr nach einer

"Zungen-schlägerei" angehört.

Sie öffnete die Tür etwas weiter, eine von Akanes Hanteln kam in ihr Blickfeld,

dann eine weiter. DANN hob Kasumi eine Augenbraue: Sie hatte noch etwas auf dem

Boden gesehen, etwas rotes. Es war ein ärmelloses (und rotes) China-Shirt. Sie

musste nicht überlegen, um zu wissen

wem es gehörte.

Sie öffnete die Tür ganz. Ihr bot sich ein seltsamer und zugleich lustiger

Anblick:

Ranma saß mit nacktem Oberkörper am Kopfende von Akanes Bett, er schien auf

einmal

großes interesse an der Zimmereinrichtung zu zeigen; Er sah überall hin, nur

nicht zu Kasumi. Seine Gesichtsfarbe war (entgegen allen erwartungen) normal.

Das hatte folgenden Grund: Er war kalkweiß geworden, weil er und Akane erwischt

worden waren. Und er war gleichzeitig feuerrot geworden, als er bemerkte wobei

sie erwischt worden waren. Beide Effekte hoben sich gegenseitig auf.

Akane, die jetzt am Fußende ihres Bettes saß hingegen, WAR rot; Sehr rot sogar,

und sie funkelt Kasumi böse an, als sie den oberen Knopf ihres Pyjamas wieder

verschloss. Sie hatte vor, mit ihrer großen Schwester über Dinge wie Anstand und

Anklopfen zu reden.

Kasumi wollte ebenfalls mit Akane reden, und zwar über Dinge wie Anstand und

Verhütungsmittel. Aber zuerst sprach sie Ranma an: "Ranma, worüber haben wir

vorhin noch gleich gesprochen?" Ranma versuchte ohne Erfolg, in einem

zusammenhängenden Satz zu antworten: "Kasumi, äh, ich meine, äh, gute Nacht!" Er

warf Akane noch einen letzten blick zu, nahm sein Shirt und floh regelrecht aus

dem Zimmer.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Wo zum Henker bin ich hier?", dachte sich Ryoga; Nicht zum ersten und, bei

Gott, nicht zum letzten mal. Er stand auf einem breiten Weg. Es musste ein "Weg"

sein, denn Straßen sind normalerweise geteert oder zumindest gepflastert.

"Ich sollte wohl besser nach dem Weg fragen", sagte er leise zu sich selbst und

betrat das Gebäude zu seiner rechten. Das Ladenschild ignorierte er, er hatte

lediglich bemerkt, das es auf "INN" endete.

"Entschuldigung, können sie mir vielleicht sagen, wie ich nach Nerima, Tok..."

Er brach mitten im Satz ab. Der Grund: Krolfen, der Ladenbesitzer, hatte

aufgehört das extrem breite Kurzschwert in seiner Hand zu putzen und sah ihn an.

"Hey, da bist du ja wieder, Junge, was kann ich gegen dich tun?" Krolfen lachte,

das schien er oft und gerne zu tun.

Ryoga ließ die Schultern hängen und schüttelte den Kopf. "Ich... Nichts.

Entschuldigen sie die Störung." Ryoga drehte sich um, verließ das Hero's INN und

dankte allen zuhörenden Göttern dafür, das es in den letzten Tagen nicht

geregnet hatte.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Es ist ein Wunderschöner Sommermorgen in Nerima, die Sonne schiebt die wenigen

Wolken am Himmel beiseite; Sie will sehen, was die Geschöpfe auf der Erde heute

so treiben.

Und natürlich will sie sich ein wenig über das Chaos in Nerima lustigmachen.

Vögel flogen von Baum zu Baum, zwitscherten dabei ihre schönsten Lieder.

Pandas trieben bewusstlos in Gartenteichen. Junge Amazonen wunderten sich beim

Müllraustragen über herrenlose Reisetruhen.....

Nun, DAS versprach, interessant zu werden.

Shampoo kippte den Hausmüll in die Mülltonne hinter dem "Neko-Hanten". Sie

wirkte etwas verschlafen, und in ihren Augen fehlte etwas von der Lebenskraft,

die man sonst in ihnen sah. Sie hatte schlecht geschlafen, die Bilder des

vergangenen Tages waren noch in ihr Gedächnis eingebrannt. Ranma und Akane auf

der Lichtung. Sie hatte zwar nichts besonderes gesehen, beide hatten nur auf der

Lichtung gestanden und geredet, aber doch....

Shampoo konnte sich nu zu gut vorstellen, wie Akane und Ranma sich in den Armen

lagen und küssten und...

Sie schüttelte heftig den Kopf; DARAN zu denken senkte ihre Stimmung nur noch

mehr.

Sie wollte sich gerade umdrehen um ins Haus zurückzukehren, als ihr Blick auf

das Gepäckstück fiel: Xirons Reisetruhe. Sie stand dort neben den Mülltonnen und

war in eine Aura der Selbstgefälligkeit gehüllt. Shampoo war einfach zu

neugierig, um sie zu ignorieren. Sie schlich sich an die Truhe an, wobei sie

sich sehr dumm vorkam: sich an ein Gepäckstück anzuschleichen. Schliesslich

hatte sie Xirons seltsamen Reisegefährten erreicht und versuchte, den Deckel zu

heben. Nichts. Er rührte sich kein Stück.

"Fein brav Mund aufmachen tun.", sagte sie zu der Truhe, obwohl sie nicht

erwartete, das das Gepäckstück gehorchte. Deshalb war sie ziemlich überrascht,

als Truhe es DOCH tat: Der Deckel Klappte auf, und Shampoo, die damit überhaupt

nicht gerechnet hatte, fiel Kopfüber hinein.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Xiron erwachte an seinen ungemütlichen Schlafplatz.

Er hatte auch das "Nabiki-Syndrom" und brauchte deshalb etwas länger, um auf

volle geistige Leistungsfähigkeit hochzufahren. Er ging erstmal die

allmorgendliche Checkliste durch:

vorhandene Arme: 2. check. vorhandene Beine: 2. check. vorhandene Köpfe: 2.

check.

vorhandene junge, süße Amazonen, die auf mir liegen, und deren denk nicht dran,

denk nicht dran gegen meine Brust pressen: 1 che...

Er leitete sofort einen geistigen Alarmstart ein, als er bemerkte, das DAS nicht

auf die Checkliste gehörte. Er öffnete die Augen.

"Magierjunge!? Warum du schlafen in Truhe?" fragte ihn die süßeste Bettdecke,

die man(n) sich vorstellen kann.

"G'n morgen Shampoo", begrüßte er die junge Amazone und gähnte. "Ich hab gestern

kein Hotel gefunden das meine "Gil" angenommen hat." Er rieb sich den Schlaf aus

den Augen.

"Aber, sag mal, was machst du in meiner Truhe?"

"Gil? Was das sein? In Japan, Yen Währung sein!", sagte Shampoo, als sie von dem

Zauberer aufstand. Sie sah sich um, ihre Augen hatten sich inzwischen an das

Dämmerlicht gewöhnt. Sie befand sich zweifellos in der Truhe, sie konnte das

Licht durch den offenen Deckel scheinen sehen.

Aber von aussen war die Truhe ca anderthalb Meter breit, einen Meter lang und 70

cm hoch. Der Raum, in dem sie sich jetzt befand, war ungefähr zwei mal zwei

Meter breit bzw. lang und anderthalb Meter hoch, so daß sie sich bücken musste,

um nicht an die Pseudo-Decke zu stossen. Xiron hatte ihren verwirrten Blick

bemerkt, und unterbrach ihre Gedanken. "Ich weiß was du denkst, aber lass mich

bitte erstmal 'n Kaffee trinken, bevor ich das erkläre, ich bin noch nicht ganz

wach."

Er richtete einen fragende Blick auf das Mädchen. "Aber jetzt sag schon: Wie in

drei-Teufels-Namen bist du hier herein gekommen??"

Shampoo drehte sich um und verließ den ungewöhnlichsten Schlafplatz aller Zeiten

mit einem eleganten Sprung. Xiron folgte ihr etwas unbeholfen, indem er

umständlich aus der Truhe kletterte. Der Deckel schnappte hinter ihm zu.

"Shampoo neugierig war. Haben Deckel geöffnet. Zuerst sehr schwer ging, aber

dann zu einfach sein, deshalb Shampoo gestolpert und gefallen in Truhe.",

erklärte die Amazone, als Xiron endlich vor ihr stand. Der Magier starrte sie

ungläubig an.

"D-du hast sie geöffnet? Zeig deine Hände!" Shampoo sah ihn verwirrt an, hob

aber ihre Hände: Sie waren so normal wie sie nur sein konnten. Xiron schüttelte

den Kopf.

"Wow! Sie scheint dich wirklich zu mögen. Normalerweise bin ICH der einzige, der

sie öffnen darf. Wenn es jemand anders versucht..." Er zuckte mit den Schultern.

"Sagen wir so: der Betreffende kann dan nur noch bis fünf zählen. Oder bis 15,

wenn er die Zehen zur Hilfe nimmt."

"Gng!", entgegnete Shampoo; Sie versuchte nicht, sich das vorzustellen.

Xiron lächelte sie schief an. "Genau das sage ich auch immer, wenn sowas

passiert."

Shampoo lächelte genauso schief zurück.

"Shampoo glauben, du nun können reden mit Urgroßmutter; kommen mit." Mit diesen

Worten drehte das junge Mädchen sich um und ging durch die Hintertür des

"Cat-Cafe".

Xiron folgte ihr. Truhe ebenfalls, nachdem sie herzhaft gegähnt und dann die

Beine ausgefahren hatte.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ungefähr zur gleichen Zeit, in einem Restaurant, das genauso beliebt wie das

Neko-Hanten war. Ukyou Kuonji, die Chefköchin und Besitzerin von "Ukyou's

Okonomiyaki's" (bei Stammgästen auch als "Ucchan's" bekannt) drehte das Schild

an der Tür auf "offen".

Dann bemerkte sie, das jemand einen Briefumschlag von außen mit Klebeband an der

Tür befestigt hatte. Sie öffnete die Tür und nahm in an sich; Ihr Name stand

darauf.

"Was könnte das denn sein...", dachte sie sich, als sie in ihr Restaurant

zurückkehrte.

-----------------------------------------

Es gibt so etwas wie "paralelle Evolution". Auf tausenden von Welten, in

Millionen von Universen warten Ehefrauen mit Nudelholzähnlichen Gegenständen auf

ihre Männer.

Auf hunderten von Planeten schieben Männer die Eingangssteine zu ihren Höhlen

mit einem Tentakel auf, während ein anderes in "Nudelholzabfanghaltung" geht.

Und in genau den selben hunderten von Universen keifen Ehefrauen a.k.a.

Brutgefährten "Wo warst du wieder die ganze Nacht? Besoffen hast du dich, das

weiß ich genau. Und unser ganzes Geld verspielt!!!" Die glücklichen Ehemänner

hören zum glück nur das erste Drittel dieser Vorwurfstirade, bevor sich das

Nudelholz der Gerechtigkeit auf ihre Köpfe senkt und sie in den Schlaf schickt.

Aber die paralelle Evolution ist nicht auf verschieden Universen oder Planeten

beschränkt.

In fast jeder Stadt auf der Erde gibt es einen Händler, der Waren billig

einkauft und teuer verkauft. Oft erfinden sie die Dinge einfach und bringen sie

damit umso besser unter die Leute.

Es ist Antiproportional: Je nutzloser ein Gegenstand, umso öfter wird er

gekauft.

Die verkauften Dinge sind beispielsweise Reiniger, die Kleidung auf die

effizienteste Methode reinigen: Schmutz weg, Pulli weg, kann nie wieder

schmutzig werden.

In rückständigeren Zivilisationen gibt es "Drachendetektoren": Eine Eisenstange

an deren einem Ende ein Holzstück festgebunden ist. Wenn das Holz sich in Kohle

verwandelt, hat man den Drachen gefunden. So etwas ist einerseits sehr

wirkungsvoll, andererseits, so unnütz wie es nur sein kann.

In fortschrittlicheren Zivilisationen hingegen gibt es so etwas den "Clapper".

Ein hochtechnologisches Gerät, welches einem erlaubt, mit einem Händeklatschen

Geräte ein bzw. auszuschalten. Da der Clapper immer im dreier-pack geliefert

wird, ist es so problemlos möglich, abends mit einem Händeklatschen das Licht

auszuschalten, die Stereoanlage auf voller Lautstärke anzuschalten und den

Polizeinotruf zu aktivieren.

Wirklich brauchbar, so ein gerät.

Wenn hier fast jede Stadt steht, ist Nerima/Tokio natürlich ausgeschlossen.

Das allgegenwärtige Chaos verhinderte bisher das auftauchen dubioser Händler.

BISHER.

JETZT steht in einer Straße von Nerima ein Mann namens Mio-Chang.

Er ist aus dem nicht-wirklich-weit entfernten China gekommen um hier seine Waren

zu verkaufen. Er sah sich um, noch niemand hatte sich so früh in diese

Seitengasse verirrt.

Nun gut, er musste sich sowieso erst eingewöhnen. Er zog einen Bauchladen aus

der Innentasche seines Mantels und band ihn sich um. DANN überprüfte er seine

Frisur, und setzte ein gewinnendes Lächeln auf. Er holte tief Luft.

"Äpfel, ganz frische knackige ÄÄÄÄÄpfel. Kauft Leute, kauft, wer 5 zum Preis von

sechsen kauft, erhält einen Apfel GRAAAATIS. Kauft, solange sie noch frisch

sind!"

Mio-Chang's Stimme zitterte nur ein wenig, als er die Wörter "frisch" und

"knackig" aussprach. Die Meisten seiner Waren sind "vom Laster gefallen". Bei

den Äpfeln war das wörtlich gemeint

Er räusperte sich und sah sich um. Die Zahl der aufgeregt angerannt kommenden

Käufer war gleich null. Aber es war auch nur zum aufwärmen gewesen, das

äquivalent der Dehnübungen eines Sportlers. Er ließ den Bauchladen wieder in der

Innentasche verschwinden und zog einen anderen hervor. Mio-Chang hatte gehört,

das in Nerima viele Kampfsportler zu finden seien, und hatte sich deshalb ein

kleines Waffensortiment zugelegt.

Es gab Wurfsterne aller Arten und Größen, Katanas, Wakizashis, diverse

Kampfstäbe, Zweililien, kurz: alles was das Herz eines Kriegers höher schlagen

lässt und noch mehr.

Sein Bauchladen glitzerte wie ein Weihnachtsbaum nach dem

Lamettaschlussverkauf.

Es gibt jedoch einen kleinen aber wichtigen Unterschied: Weihnachtsbäume sind

nicht annähernd so gefährlich, wenn er nicht grade dem Antichristen gehört. Und

in der Familie des Antichristen ist der Weihnachtsbaum selbst auch nicht

gefährlich, viel schlimmer sind die Massenvernichtungswaffe, der geifernde

Höllenhund die die Legionen der ewigen Verdammnis, die üblicherweise unter dem

Baum stehen

Mio-Chang rückte den Bauchladen zurecht und intonierte seine Werbeschreie:

"Waffen, scharfe tödliche Waffen. Kauft Waffen, meine sind die tödlichsten,

kauft solange es noch,

....ähm, Waffen sind!" Er hielt inne und drehte sich um, als er hinter sich

schnelle Schritte hörte, zweifellos der erste Kunde. Jemand war um eine Ecke

gebogen und näherte sich ihm. Der Neuankömmling hatte langes, dunkles Haar,

zarte Gesichtszüge und die flache Brust eines Mannes. Ausserdem hatte er einen

riesigen Spatula auf den Rücken geschnallt, etwas, das der Waffenhändler bisher

nur als Küchenutensil kannte.

Er streifte seine anfängliche Verwirrung ab und setzte sein bestes

"Einmaliges-Angebot-fast-völlig-umsonst" Lächeln auf und sprach den potentiellen

Kunden an.

"Junge Da..... werter Herr......." Er räusperte sich. "VerEHRTER Kunde!" ,sagte

er "kann ich euer Interesse auf die eine oder andere Waffe in meinem

vorzüglichen Angebot lenken? Ich garantiere die tödlichkeit der Waffen: wenn sie

einen Kampf verlieren sollten, erstatte ich selbstverständlich den Kaufpreis

zurück!" Der Fremde starrte ihn mit einem finsteren Blick

an.

Als Mio-Chang später erwachte, versuchte er, die Ereignisse zu rekonstruieren:

Scheinbar hatte ihn der Fremde mit seinem Spachtel zuerst nieder- und dann gegen

die nächste Wand geschlagen. Er beschloss, das nächste Haushaltswarengeschäft

aufzusuchen und dort sein Waffensortiment zu vervollständigen. Von so einem

kleinen nieder-/rückschlag ließ er sich nicht aufhalten.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ebenfalls zu dieser Zeit hatte Sasuke den Briefumschlag an der Tür von "Kuno

Manor" bemerkt. Er war an "Kodachi & Tatewaki Kuno" addressiert gewesen. Wie es

sich für einen pflichtbewussten Diener gehörte, öffnete er den Umschlag und zog

ein Foto heraus. Er betrachtete es. DANN zog er ein zweites Foto aus seiner

Tasche und betrachtete es ebenfalls. "Diefe.... DieSelbe Szene, aber ein anderer

Blickwinkel, hmm...", dachte er, und ging zurück ins Haus. DAS würde Meif...

MEISter Kuno garnicht gefallen, ebensowenig wie der ehrwürdigen Kodachi...

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Das Nekohanten, ein wenig später:

Shampoo, Cologne und Xiron saßen an einem Tisch, eine gefüllte Kaffekanne stand

in der mitte und eine volle Kaffetasse vor Xiron... NEIN

Es war genau umgekehrt: Die Kaffetasse stand in der mitte und die Kanne vor dem

Magier. Er hatte den halben Zuckertopf reingekippt und war fleißig am rühren.

Cologne war inzwischen über die ereignisse des vergangenen Tages und des morgens

darauf informiert worden.

( Auch Cologne hatte einen Brief gefunden; er war an ihre Urenkelin adressiert

gewesen, was sie jedoch nicht daran gehindert hatte, ihn zu öffnen. Sie hatte

das Foto sofort an sich genommen. Shampoo sollte, nein, sie DURFTE es nicht

sehen.)

"Nun Herr Magier, du bist also aus diesem "Kräuterwald" wie du ihn nennst,

direkt in den Wald von Nerima gekommen? War das dein erstes mal in diesem

Kräuterwald?" Xiron schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein, ich war schon zweimal vorher

dort auf Kräutersuche."

"Hmm" Cologne nickte. "Erzähl mir doch einfach ein wenig von deiner Heimat."

Der Magier starrte sie ungläubig an. "Erzählen? Gute Frau, ich bin wegen einem

Rat gekommen und nicht um Geschichten zu erzählen!", antwortete er etwas harsch;

Was Shampoo gar nicht passte: "Magierjunge nicht beleidigen Urgroßmutter. Sie

sehr kluge Frau sein!", fuhr sie ihn an und drehte sich halb zu Cologne um.

Urgroßmutter, du glaubst ihm doch nicht etwa??, fragte sie.

Es muss dir nicht gefallen, aber genau das tue ich., wies Cologne die junge

Amazone zurecht.

"Und sprich Japanisch, wir haben einen Gast!", fügte sie, wieder in japanisch,

hinzu.

"Ähm, entschuldigung," Xiron hatte einen fragenden Zeigefinger erhoben. "aber

was genau IST "Japanisch"?" Shampoo schnaufte abfällig. "Sein sprache die wir

jetzt sprechen!", antwortete sie trotzig.

"Ähm, nein, wir sprechen gerade mittländisch, soweit ich weiß."

"Dummer Magierjunge, wir sein in Japan, also wir sprechen japanisch. Shampoo

nicht wissen, ob du gestossen hast Kopf, oder einfach nur dumm..."

"SHAMPOO!!", unterbrach sie Cologne mitten im Satz. Sie griff in eine Tasche und

überreichte ihrer Urenkelin einen Zettel.

"Ich habe schon die erste Bestellung für heute angenommen. Ich habe schon alles

vorbereitet, du musst es nurnoch Ausliefern."

"Ja, Urgroßmutter." Shampoo verschwand in der Küche, nicht ohne Xiron vorher

einen giftigen Blich zuzuwerfen. Kurze zeit später knallte die Hintertür des

Nekohanten.

"Ich muß mich für meine Urenkelin entschuldigen, sie ist normalerweise ein wenig

umgänglicher, aber..."

"...sie hat es nicht leicht, ich weiß.", unterbrach sie der junge Mann.

"Sie hat dir davon erzählt? Von Ranma und Akane, meine ich."

Der Magier nickte. "Ja, sie hat gestern davon erzählt und ich glaube, es hat ihr

gut getan.

Sie brauchte ein Ohr zum zuhören und ich hatte gerade zwei zur Hand." Er

lächelte schief.

"Aber sie scheint mich trotzdem nicht so zu mögen."

Die alte Frau sah ihn musternd an. "Du scheinst sehr aufmerksam zu sein. Was

denkst du warum sie so kalt zu dir ist?"

Xiron lehnte sich zurück und überlegte. Dann begann er langsam zu sprechen: "Ich

glaube.... es hat etwas dem dasein als Amazone zu tun." Er warf Cologne einen

Blick zu. Sie hatte sich nicht gerührt. "Und damit, das ihr Amazonen, soweit ich

weiß, sehr viel von Stärke haltet.

Nicht nur Körperlich stärke allein, sonder auch die innere Stärke eines

Menschen.

Und ihr verhalten gestern zeugte ehr von, verstehen sie mich nicht falsch,

Schwäche.

Und ich schätze, Schwäche ist bei euch Amazonen geächtet...bitte unterbrechen

sich mich, wenn ich totalen Unsinn rede."

Die Dorfälteste nickte anerkennend. "Du hast natürlich recht, Junge. Sie hat dir

gegenüber Schwäche gezeigt, und das ist ihr...peinlich. Deshalb ihr Verhalten."

Das Gesicht des Magiers erhellte sich. "Dann lag ich also richtig."

Cologne nickte. "Ja, aber nun zu dir. Erzähl mir von deiner Heimat."

Xiron sah sie fragend an. "Ich weiß nicht, was das bringen soll."

Cologne funkelte ihn über den Tisch hinweg an.

"Junger Mann! Erstens erwartest du Hilfe von mir, und dafür musst du mir auch

etwas geben. Und zweitens will ich mehr über den Ort erfahren, an den mein gast

zurückkehren will."

Der Magier sah sie kurz an, zuckte dann resignierend mit den Schultern und

schüttelte den Kopf.

"Was auch immer, mir bleibt wohl keine andere Wahl."

Xiron begann zu erzählen. Von Andearon, seiner Heimat, der größten

magierbeherrschten Stadt auf Neuerde. Er erzählte von dem Dreikonzil, dem

riesigen Magierturm (der auch zufälligerweise mit 3 Spitzen ausgestattet war) in

dem die drei Erzmagier von Andearon lebten und herrschten. Sie waren die

weisesten aller Zauberkundigen, mit ihrem Wissen konnten nur zwei Nichtmagier

mithalten. Dies waren der Erzmagister und der "Genius Eternus", die beiden

besten Wissenschaftler von Neopolis, der Hauptstadt der Technokraten.

Xiron hingegen war in Andearon geboren worden und kannte das Land der

"Technik-Freaks", wie er sie nannte, nur vom Hörensagen. Er ging in Andearon auf

die "Schwert und Stab"-Magierakademie. Dort wurden Magier, allen voran

Kampfmagier nach den Leitsätzen der ersten Erzmagier von Andearon ausgebildet.

Xirons Schulalltag...

"Interessiert mich im moment weniger.", unterbrach ihn Cologne. "Was mich viel

mehr Interessiert, ist diese Sache mit den "Magiern" und den "Technokraten"...

was hat es damit auf sich?"

Der junge Magier seufzte. "Das, werte Älteste, ist ein dunkles Kapitel unserer

Geschichte."

Er räusperte sich. "Einst gab es keinen unterschied zwischen "Magiern" und

"Technokraten", es gab viele verschieden Länder. Es war alles in bester ordnung,

unsere Zivilisation stand in ihrer Blüte; Bis diverse Ereignisse zu einem Krieg

zwischen den beiden größten Nationen führte. Der Krieg weitete sich aus, und

anstatt der bisher gebräuchlichen Schwerter und Bögen setzten sie neuartige,

tödliche Machina ein, riesige gepanzerte Kanonen, die Tod und Verderben

spuckten."

Cologne, die bisher gebannt zugehört hatte, unterbrach ihn. "Du meinst Panzer."

Es war eine Feststellung.

Xiron sah so aus, als ob er vor schreck vom Stuhl fallen würde. Tatsächlich

fiel er nur deshalb nicht, weil Truhe, die neben dem Stuhl stand, blitzschnell

ihren Deckel aufklappte und ihn so vor dem Sturz bewahrte. Was beweist, das es

immer gut ist etwas Handgepäck dabeizuhaben.

"Du...äh Ihr kennt diese teuflische Erfindung!?!" Die Dorfälteste nickte nur.

"Fahr fort."

"Nun gut, diese Machina waren nicht das schlimmste. Der Krieg war schlimm,

schlimmer als jeder zuvor aber er hätte nicht diese auswirkungen auf unsere Welt

gehabt..." Xiron schüttelte heftig den Kopf, Zorn war in seinen Augen zu lesen.

"...wenn nicht einige skrupellose Magier und Technokraten zusammengetan hätten.

Sie verbanden "Machina" und "Magie" miteinander und erfanden die

alleszerstörende Kraft "Magitek".

Panzer, Schiffe und sogar Luftschiffe wurden mit dieser Kraft betrieben und

feuerten mit den mächtigsten Zaubern. Doch das schlimmste waren die Raketen; Die

Letzten von ihnen waren stark genug um ganze Städte zu vernichten und

Landstriche für Jahrhunderte mit magischer Strahlung zu verseuchen. Und genau

das ist passiert.

Souvant, die Hauptstadt eines der am Krieg beteiligten Länder wurde komplett

vernichtet, das Leben wurde zu großen Teilen ausgerottet und was nicht getötet

wurde, ist von der Magie verändert worden. Pflanzen, Tiere, Menschen, sogar die

Landschaft. Es ist alles Mutiert." Xiron senkte den Kopf.

Dann hon er ihn ruckartig wieder an und sah Cologne direkt in die Augen.

"Ich habe manche dieser armen Kreaturen gesehen, sie wurden von mutigen Magiern

auf Forschungsreisen gefangen. Sie werden im Museum von Andearon ausgestellt,

als Warnung für alle." Ein müdes lächeln erschien auf dem Gesicht des Magiers.

"Zum Glück sind nicht alle dieser Veränderungen schlecht. Es gibt zum beispiel

das magische Gestein "Oktiron". Es ist sehr wertvoll und wird für magische

Endlagerung verwendet. Gute Kristallkugeln bestehen daraus.

Und es gibt auch das so genannte "intelligente Birnbaumholz", es wächst nur in

gebiten, die einem sehr starken magischen Fallout ausgesetzt waren. Es wird für

mächtige Zauberstäbe verwendet..."

Xiron und die Dorfälteste sahen zur seite, wo die Reisetruhe stand. Sie hatte

mit dem Deckel geklappert, als ob sie auf sich aufmerksam machen wollte. Jetzt

hatte der Thaumaturg ein

echtes Lächeln im Gesicht. "dazu wollte ich gerade kommen, das beste zum

Schluss, kennst du doch.", wandte er sich an seinen quadratischen

Reisebegleiter. "Meine Truhe ist ebenfalls aus diesem Holz gemacht, mein Vater

hat sie mir auf dem Sterbebett vermacht..."

Cologne nickte langsam. "Eine interessante Geschichte..."

Sie stand auf und und ging wenige Schritte. "Wir könnten uns den Wald zwar mal

ansehen, aber ich denke nicht, das das hilft. Ich persönlich wüsste keinen weg,

wie du nach Hause zurückkehren..."

Xiron sprang auf und funkelte Cologne böse an.

"Und DAFÜR sitze ich hier rum und quassele mir den mund fusselig? Obwohl du

keinen Heimweg für mich kennst, lässt du mich hier reden und..."

WACK!

Cologne war ebenfalls aufgesprungen und ließ ihren gefürchteten Stab auf den

Kopf des jungen Mannes herniederfahren. "Ich habe gesagt, das ich Persönlich

keinen Heimweg für dich kenne. Ich wüsste aber jemanden, der dir vielleicht

helfen kann."

Xiron verbeugte sich TIEF vor Shampoo's Urgroßmutter. "Entschuldigt Ehrwürdige

Cologne, ich war zu voreilig, bitte teilt euer Wissen mit diesem euren

unwürdigen Diener."

Es war offensichtlich, das er der Dorfältesten die ganze Jahresproduktion Honig

einer Großimkerei um den Mund schmierte. Was Cologne dazu veranlasste, ihn

NOCHMAL zu

schlagen.

"Ich bin vielleicht alt, aber nicht dumm!", sagte sie scharf. "Es ist nicht

wirklich eine "Person" die dir helfen könnte. Es ist ein Orakel in der nähe

unseres Dorfes. Aber alleine wirst du es niemals finden, meine Schwestern würden

dich töten, bevor du auch nur in seine

nähe kommst. Ich und meine Großenkelin werden bald zu unserem Dorf zurückkehren.

Und DU kannst mitkommen."

Xiron strahlte über das ganze Gesicht. "Danke, vielen Dank!"

Cologne nickte, öffnete die Vordertür des Restaurants und drehte das Schild auf

"offen".

Dann drehte sie sich wieder zu dem Magier um.

"Du kannst solange bei uns wohnen."

Der Junge Mann hob eine Augenbraue. "Danke, aber wo..."

"Solange du dich nützlich machst. Mousse fehlt im Restaurant, aber für Shampoo

ist es besser, wenn er in China ist. Du kannst sein Zimmer haben."

"...ist der Haken?", beendete Xiron seinen Satz. "Das war ja klar. Aber Egal,

was soll ich tun?"

"Du sollst uns natürlich im Restaurant und beim ausliefern helfen, das wirst du

wohl schaffen.

Aber im moment mache ich mir erstmal sorgen um Shampoo, sie ist schon zu lange

weg."

Cologne dachte an das Bild, das sie erhalten hatte, sagte davon aber nichts.

"Ich befürchte, sie könnte jemandem zugestossen sein."

Jetzt sah der Magier besorgt aus. "Oh. Nagut, ich beeile mich."

Er pfiff kurz richtung Truhe und sprintete zur Tür raus. Das Gepäckstück folgte

ihm.

Cologne sah den Beiden nach. "Hmmmmm, nicht schlecht...", sagte sie zu sich

selbst.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Wer würde so ein Machoweib wie DICH schon haben wollen?", fauchte Ranma Akane

an.

"Nun, du zum Beispiel...", antwortete Akane zuckersüß.

Beide waren auf dem Schulweg. Ranma ging NICHT wie gewohnt auf dem Zaun, sonder

neben seiner Freundin. Nur die Gefahr entdeckt zu werden hinderte sie am

Händchen halten.

Ranma lächelte schief, als er Akane's Kommentar hörte.

"Natürlich. Aber das müssen wir geheimhalten, wenn wir nicht mit Fragen,

Hochzeitsterminen und Holzschwertern genervt werden wollen."

Akane lächelte traurig. "Ich weiß. Aber jetzt wo wir zusammen.... ich meine

richtig zusammen sind; Ich wünschte, wir müssten es nicht verstecken."

Ranma lächelte bei dem Gedanken, das er nun endlich mit Akane zusammen war. Dann

verfinsterte sich seine Miene wieder.

"Aber wenn Ryoga, Kuno oder meine möchtegern-Verlobten davon erfahren..."

Er ließ den Satz unbeendet und machte eine wegwerfende Geste.

"Ja ich weiß", antwortete Akane. ", aber... moment mal, wiso Ryoga?"

Ranma öffnete und schloss den Mund mehrmals. "Aber ich dachte.....weißt du denn

nicht?

Ich meine du.... ähm, er... äh."

Die beiden Verliebten hatten keine Zeit, weiter darüber zu philosophieren, was

ihre Verehrer/-innen mit ihnen anstellen würden, denn sie hörten einen lauten

Knall:

In einer Querstraße vor ihnen war eine Laterne umgekippt. Das Geräusch ertönte

ein zweites Mal und ein weitere Laternenpfahl näherte sich den Pflastersteinen.

Nun kam auch der Grund des plötzlichen "Laternensterbens" in ihr Blickfeld:

Ein Holzschwertschwingender Kendoist mit hochrotem Kopf und Feuer in den Augen.

Offensichtlich hatte Tatewaki Kuno die "Dämonenkopf-Technik" der Tendos

kopiert.

"SAAOTOMEEE!!!!", schrie er "Du hast die liebliche Akane Tendo mit Hilfe deiner

schwarzen Magie verführt und zu solch schändlichen Taten verleitet. Ich,

Tatewaki Kuno, werde dich deiner gerechten Strafe zuführen. Fühle den Zorn des

blauen Donners!"

Der Oberschüler hatte Ranma inzwischen erreicht und machte anstalten, ihn mit

einem mächtigen Querhieb zu spalten.

Natürlich wich Ranma mit Leichtigkeit und einem Rückwärtssalto aus.

Nur knapp verfehlte der Kendoist einen Hydranten köpfte dafür jedoch einen

Briefkasten direkt daneben.

(Das Schicksal spielt schon seltsame Zufälle: noch nicht mal auf das

Nerima-Chaos ist verlass.)

Ranma störte sich nicht daran, er schickte der Holzschwertschwinger mit einem

Tritt unters Kinn in den L.E.O. (Low Earth Orbit). Oder versuchte es zumindest.

Akane hatte ihren gefürchteten Holzhammer aus dem Nichts produziert und ihren

Verehrer in den Boden gerammt. Woran sie natürlich Ranmas Fuß hinderte.

Das Ergebnis war ein bewusstloser Tatewaki Kuno mit einem Football-förmigen

Kopf, der zur seite kippte. Ein Photo segelte dabei aus einer seiner Taschen.

Akane fing es auf. Sie sah es kurz an und ein nur ZU bekannter Ausdruck erschien

auf ihrem Gesicht: Sie bekam einen hochroten Kopf, dampf quoll ihr aus den

Ohren.

Auch der Holzhammer, der grade erst wieder verschwunden war, erschien sofort

wieder in ihrer Hand.

"WER WAR DAS!!", schrie sie. Ranma fischte das Bild aus ihrer Hand und sah es

an.

"Wir sind aber schlecht getroffen, wer immer das war, er hätte sich mehr Mühe

geben können."

Er grinste Akane schief an. "Ich hab garnicht gemerkt, wie er das Photo

geschossen hat."

Er zuckte mit den Schultern. "Ich muss....abgelenkt gewesen sein." Bei DEN

Worten sahen beide zu Boden, die Schamesröte stieg ihnen ins Gesicht.

Akane unterbrach die peinliche Stille: "Ranma? Hörst du das?" Ranma horchte

auf.

Ein leises Trappeln, das langsam lauter wurde.

"Ja.", antwortete er. "Es hört sich an..." Akane und Ranma gehorchten ihrem

Instink und gingen in Kampfstellung.

"...wie eine..."

Das Trappeln war inzwischen ganz nah: es deutete auf Menschen hin. VIELE

Menschen, die liefen.

"...Menschenmenge." bei diesen Worten kam NICHT die erwartete Menschenmenge um

eine Ecke, sondern eine ...sie mussten genauer hinsehen um es zu glauben...

Reisetruhe, die mindestens 50 km/h rannte. Auf ihr klammerte ein schreiender

Mann mit einem seltsamen blauen Umhang.

Die Truhe schien die beiden Martial Artists bemerkt zu haben und leitete eine

Vollbremsung ein. Gemäß der Masseträgheitsregel galt dies nicht für den Reiter.

Er fiel, von heftigen Schreien und Flüchen begleitet, vornüber von seinem

seltsamen Gefährt und rollte fünf Meter weiter, wo er von einem bewusstlosen

Kendoisten gebremst wurde.

Der Mann, der in seinem Umhang wie ein Magier aussah, rappelte sich wieder auf

und stampfte zu seinem "Gefährt".

"Als ich sagte, du solltest dich beeilen meinte ich damit NICHT, das du die

Schallmauer durchbrechen sollst!", schrie er das Gepäckstück an, bevor er ihm

einen Tritt gab.

Dann wandte er sich Ranma und Akane zu, die den Magier und die Truhe entgeistert

anstarrten.

"Ähm, Hallo." Das war schonmal ein Gesprächsanfang. Xiron grinste verlegen und

sprach weiter: "Vielleicht könnt ihr mir helfen. Ich suche ein junges Mädchen,

sie hat lange lilablaue Haare, rotlila augen und ist auf einem Fahrrad

unterwegs. Habt ihr sie vielleicht gesehn?"

Die Beschreibung des Mädchens drang zu Akane durch, sie knurrte.

"Shampoo!"

Das brachte auch Ranma in die wirklichkeit zurück. Er reagierte schnell und, zur

überraschung aller, auch klug.

"Äh, nein, wir haben Shampoo heute noch nicht gesehen, stimmts Akane?"

Akane hob ruckartig das Foto vor Xirons Augen.

"Aber dafür hat sie UNS gestern gesehn!"

Xiron sah sich das Bild an. Es zeigte Ranma und Akane im Garten der Tendos, und

sie waren NICHT am Händchenhalten. Sie waren sich am Küssen.

Und es war nicht einfach nur ein Kuss. Xiron identifizierte ihn als

"Ich-liebe-dich-ich-will-dich-nie-wieder-loslassen-und-ausserdem-haben-sich-gerade-glaube-ich-unsere-zungen-verknotet-kuß".

Damit hatte Xiron Erfahrung.

Hier ist gemeint, das er solche küsse schon oft gesehen hatte, praktische

erfahrung hatte er kaum. Besser gesagt, gar keine

Die beiden Verliebten hatten waren inzwischen am Diskutieren.

"Akane, ich denke nicht, das das Shampoo war, das sieht ihr nicht ähnlich."

,hatte Ranma gesagt.

"Das sagst DU, ich kann mir nur zu gut vorstellen, wie sie uns beim.... ähm....

wie sie uns beobachtet hat!" ,fauchte Akane.

"Akane, Shampoo hätte dort nicht mit einem Fotoapparat sondern mit ihren Bonbori

im Gebüsch gewartet..." meinte Ranma in einem (für ihn untypischen) vernünftigen

Tonfall.

"Ähm", meldete sich Xiron zu Wort "Gestern war das? Dann kann es nicht Shampoo

gewesen sein. Sie war die ganze zeit über mit mir zusammen gewesen."

Das Chaos von Nerima nutzte diesen günstigen Zeitpunkt, um zu beweisen, das

Tatewaki den Hydranten nur teilweise verfehlt hatte: Der Hydrant explodierte in

einer kleinen Wasserfontäne. Selbstverständlich wurde der einzige

Jusenkyo-verfluchte in der nähe getroffen.

Xiron war ein Magier und demnach auch schnell von Begriff. Er sah das rothaarige

Mädchen an und blinzelte zweimal.

"Ähm..., du bist Ranma Saotome, oder?"

Ranma sah den Magier kühl an, während sie ihr Hemd auswrang.

"Ich bin bekannt wie ein bunter Hund, was?"

Akane lächelte den jungen Mann freundlich an.

"Freut mich, dich kennenzulernen, ich bin Akane Tendo."

Xirons Lehrer hatten ihm beigebracht, zu erkennen, wenn ein Zauberspruch

schiefging, und was dann zu tun war (in den meisten Fällen: laufen). Er war auch

ausgebildet worden, eine misslungene Dämonenbeschwörung zu erkennen und

schneller zu laufen.

Sein Gefahrensinn und sein Überlebensinstinkt waren bis aufs äusserste

geschärft.

Leider vergaßen die Lehrer, ihren Schülern von den Tücken zwischenmenschlicher

Kommunikation zu erzählen.

"Ach, DU bist die brutale Küchenzerstörerin."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Xiron erwachte langsam.

"Ich drehe Sammy den gottverdammten Hals um, wenn er nurnoch EINE

Dämonenbeschwörung versucht", dachte er. Dann überlegte er kurz.

"Welchen Dämon wollte Sam diesmal beschwören? Und wenn es so grandios

schiefgegangen ist.... warum fressen die Dämonen nicht meine Eingeweide sondern

begnügen sich damit, in meinem Kopf ein Trommelsolo zu geben?"

Als er darauf keine plausible Antwort fand, öffnete er die Augen.

"Oh, er ist wach, wie geht es ihnen?"

Eine fürsorglich klingende Frauenstimme. Er sah verschwommen die Umrisse eines

Mädchens mit langen dunklen Haaren.

Dann schob sich eine Silhuette ins ein Blickfeld, die eines Mädchens mit kurzen

dunklen Haaren. Langsam verschärften sich die Umrisse, so das er den Gegenstand,

mit dem das Mädchen vor seinem Gesicht wedelte, als "Hand" identifizieren

konnte.

"Wieviele Finger siehst du?", fragte das neue Mädchen. Ihre stimme klang ehr

kühl.

Xiron sah genau hin.

"Ähhhm, fünfzig, ähh, Yen?"

Das Mädchen nickte kurz und steckte den Geldschein wieder weg.

Xiron setzte sich langsam auf. Das nutzen die Dämonen für einen finalen

Trommelwirbel.

Xiron fasste sich and en Kopf, von dem er hoffte, das es nicht sein eigener

war.

"Hat jemand die Nummer von dem Eselkarren notiert?", murmelte er mehr zu sich

selbst.

Deshalb überraschte es ihn, das die kühle Stimme ihm antwortete.

"Ja, es lautet 'A-K-A-N-E-1-6'."

Ein zweitsimmiges "Nabiki!!!" ertönte. Eine der Stimmen identifizierte er als

die Stimme von Akane (im Hintergrund hörte er jemanden lachen, er hätte schwören

können, das es Ranma war.

Xiron war jetzt wieder vollkommen wach, er setzte sich auf und sah sich um. Er

war in einer Art Wohnzimmer auf dem Boden. Links neben ihm saß die fürsorgliche

Stimme, auf der anderen Seite die kühle namens Nabiki.

Akane stand etwas abseits, direkt neben dem wieder männlichen Ranma.

Ranma war NICHT mehr am lachen, wenn auch nur deshalb, weil er Akane's

Ellenbogen im Magen hatte.

Xiron sah NOCH etwas: In der Tür, die zum Garten führte, saß ein Panda mit dem

Rücken zu ihm. Anscheinend war er Zeitung am lesen.

"Vielleicht hat mein Gehirn ja bleibende Schäden davongetragen... Ich habe schon

Halluzinationen!", dachte der junge Magier.

Mit einem mal drehte sich der Panda um und sagte "Groumpf?", wobei er ein Schild

hochhielt.

Geht es ihm jetzt Besser? stand darauf geschrieben.

"Ach Pops, als wenn dich das interessieren würde, geh und friss Bambus!",

erwiderte Ranma.

Xiron sank zurück, er war sich sicher, er HATTE eine schwere

Gehirnerschütterung.

Ranma hielt ihm nun eine Hand hin, um ihm aufzuhelfen. Xiron ergriff sie und

stand auf.

"Na, das mit der Brüßung eben ist ja gründlich in die Hose gegangen.", meinte

Ranma

mit einem grinsen.

"Also fangen wir nochmal von vorne an: Das hier ist Kasumi, die älteste

schwester von Akane." Ranma deutete auf das Lächeln mit der freundlichen

Stimme.

"Und das hier ist Nabiki, mittlere der Tendo-schwestern." Er zeigte auf das

Mädchen mit der kühlen Banker-Stimme.

"Akane hast du ja schon 'kennengelernt'."

Akane "hmpfte" und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.

Ranma beugte sich zu Xiron rüber und flüsterte:

"Sie reagiert ziemlich... heftig auf auf Wörter wie 'Machoweib' und

'Küchenzerstörerin'.

Du solltest dich vielleicht bei ihr entschuldigen."

"Wird sie mich denn ausreden lassen?", flüsterte Xiron zurück.

Ranma zucke mit den schultern, was wohl soviel wie "Wer weiß?" heißen sollte.

Xiron ging zu Akane, die ihn mit zusammenkniffenen Augen musterte.

Er verbeugte sich tief. SEHR tief. Tief genug um sich dabei seine Schuhe

zubinden zu können.

"Akane-san, ich erflehe eure Verzeihung. Es war ungehörig von mir, euch derart

zu Beleidigen.", sagte er Formvollendet zu ihr.

"Und ich werde mit Shampoo nochmal über die richtige Charakterisierung von

Personen reden müssen.", fügte er leise grummelnd hinzu.

Dann wandet er sich an die versammelten Tendo's und Saotome's (ausgenommen Soun,

der durch Abwesenheit glänzte und einem gewissen fusseligen Haustier, das sowiso

nicht zuhörte).

"Akane, Nabiki, Kasumi, Ranma..." Er verbeugte sich kurz vor jedem.

"Watashi wa Xiron to moshimas"

Er gab eine kurze erklärung ab, wer er war und wo er herkam, er endete mit den

Worten:

"Und im moment bin ich unterwegs um aufzupassen das..." er stampfte kurz mit dem

Fuß auf den Boden "...verdammter mist, Shampoo niemandem zustösst!

Bei der erwähnung von Shampoo grummelte Akane leise und ballte ihre Fäuste.

"Entschuldigt vielmals, aber ich muss nun gehen."

Xiron verbeugte sich kurz und ging in den Garten, richtung Ausgang.

Als er an dem Seltsamen Panda vorbeikam, hob dieser wieder ein Schild.

Ich bin ein Armer Panda und habe Hunger mit einem twip drehte er das

Schild.

Haben sie vielleicht etwas Geld für eine Schüssel Reisbällchen?

Xiron sah ihn groß an.

"Ich habe immer gedacht, Pandas fressen nur Bambus...", antwortete er langsam.

Im Haus reagierten Ranma und Akane, indem sie den Panda anstarrten, dicke

Schweißtropfen bildeten sich auf der Stirn von beiden.

Nabiki hatte die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt, ihr Gesicht war ausdruckslos.

Kasumi hatte die Hand vor den Mund gehoben, sagte jedoch nichts.

Der Panda fing an, dümmlich zu grinsen und drehte das Schild erneut: Ich habe

eine Bambus-Allergie

Bevor Xiron reagieren konnte, hörte er ein lautes "Oyaji no BAKA!!".

Ranma hatte einen Teekessel mit heißem Wasser auf den Panda geworfen und ihn am

Kopf getroffen.

Der Magier Beobachtete verdutzt, wie sich der seltsame Panda in einen Mann

mittleren Alters verwandelte. Der Mann trug einen grauen Gi, ein weißes Kopftuch

und eine Brille (nur am Rande fiel Xiron auf, das all diese dinge in der

Panda-form des Mannes FEHLTEN, er hatte jedoch keine Zeit, sich darüber zu

wundern).

Der Mann sprang auf und ging in Kampfstellung.

"Wer hat mich bloß mit einem so UNDANKBAREN Sohn wie dir gestraft, du solltest

deinem Vater gegenüber mehr Respekt zeigen!"

Ranma ging ebenfalls in Kampfstellung.

"Ach? Dann solltest DU mir vielleicht einen Grund dazu geben!"

Xiron wollte sich das Schauspiel näher ansehen, als ihm Kasumi an die Schulter

tippte.

"Ich habe wieder ein wenig viel gekocht und es ist mir immer eine Freude,

Freunde von Ranma im Haus zu haben, bleibt doch zum Essen, Herr..."

Der junge Mann schüttelte den Kopf. "Einfach nur Xiron. Danke für das angebot,

aber ich hab leider keine Zeit, ich muss Shampoo suchen gehn." Er seufzte.

Von draussen hörte man die ersten Kampfgeräusche.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Truhe rannte hastig über das Kopfsteinpfalster. Ihre vielen kleinen Füße

trommelten auf das Kopfsteinpflaster, wie die Maschinengewehrsalven eines

zweitklassigen Filmhelden.

Sie versuchte mit aller Macht, mit Shampoo mitzuhalten.

Truhe hatte, nachdem Xiron von Akane bewusstlos geschlagen worden war, die

Gelegenheit genutzt um sich die Stadt ein wenig auf eigene Faust in der Stadt

umzusehen.

Sie hatte nach der einen oder anderen Taube geschnappt und ein paar

Strassenverkäufer erschreckt, bevor sie auf Shampoo gestossen war, und

beschlossen hatte, ihr zu folgen.

Die junge Amazone war auf dem Rückweg von ihrer Lieferung gewesen, als ein

Schatten über die Dächer neben ihnen gesprungen war, und dabei ein Polaroidbild

fallengelassen hatte. Shampoo hatte das Foto aufgehoben und angesehen, ihr Blick

war voller Wut und Trauer gewesen. Shampoo hatte das Bild zerrissen und mit

einem Mal war ihre Kampfaura aufgeflackert. Ihr Blick war entschlossen gewesen,

als sie losrannte.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Der Kampf zwischen Ranma und Genma war in vollem Gange. Beide Kontrahenten

hatten sich schon mehrmals in ihre Fluchform und zurückverwandelt.

Momentan stand Ranma-Kun gegen Genma-Panda auf dem Feld.

Ranma brachte ein Kachuu-Tenshin-Amaguriken gegen seinen Vater an und

schleuderte ihn mit einem Schulterwurf gegen die Gartenmauer. CRUNCH

Genma klebte an der Mauer, wie eine Fliege an der Windschutzscheibe eines zu

schnellen Wagens. Langsam rutsche er die Mauer runter bis er mit einem PLATSCH

im Wasser landete, und wieder mal toter Panda spielte.

Ranma wischte sich imaginären Staub von der schulter und wollte sich gerade

umdrehen und ins Haus zurückgehen, als er ein weiteres CRUNCH von der Mauer

hörte. Er sah noch, wie ein Teil der Mauer einstürzte und ging direkt wieder in

Kampfstellung.

In dem entstandenen Loch in der Mauer stand Shampoo.

Und sie sah NICHT glücklich aus.

Ihre BonBori hatte sie gezogen, ihre Kampfaura leuchtete in einem hellen Lila.

Die drei Tendo Schwestern kamen zur Tür rausgerannt.

Akane ging direkt in Kampfstellung.

"Shampoo!", fauchte sie.

Die Amazone hielt sich nicht mit Begrüßungen oder dergleichen auf.

Sie stieß einen Kampfschrei aus und Sprang direkt auf Akane zu.

Ranma reagierte (erstaunlich) schnell und rannte zu Akane hob sie hoch und

sprang aufs Dach.

Xiron hatte bisher nur verdutzt zugesehen, doch nun erinnerte er sich daran, das

er aufpassen sollte, das Shampoo "niemandem zustösst".

Er stellte vor zwischen Shampoo und versuchte sie, am weitergehen zu hindern,

wobei er hektisch auf sie einredete.

"Ähm Shampoo, hallo, da bist du ja, Cologne macht sich bestimmt schon Sorgen,

ausserdem wartet Arbeit auf uns und Ranma und Akane haben bestimmt auch zu tun,

und sei es nur, auf den Maurer zu warten, komm, lass uns gehn, ja?"

Xiron stoppte, hauptsächlich um Luft zu holen. Er wollte gerade weiterreden, als

er bemerkte: Shampoo hatte gar nicht zugehört. Sie schob sich einfach an ihm

vorbei, Flammen der Wut loderten in ihren Augen.

Der Magier sprang hinter ihr her und fasste sie an der Schulter. Sie fegte seine

Hand wütend beiseite und sagte leise und ohne sich umzudrehen: "Shampoo

lassen!"

Ihr Stimme war zwar leise gewesen, aber sie hatte eine bedrohliche Schärfe.

Wenn ein Politiker diesen Tonfall verwendete, dann meisten um die

Worte "Das gibt KRIEG!" auszusprechen.

Xiron sah kurz zu Boden und seufzte. Dann sah er wieder zu Shampoo.

Er streckte seine Hand in Richtung Wohnzimmer aus, dorthin, wo sein Zauberstab

lag.

Dieser zitterte kurz und flog in die Hand des Thaumaturgen.

Xiron schloss die Augen, er konzentrierte sich kurz und rammte den Stab in den

Boden.

Sofort schossen Ranken aus dem Boden zu Shampoos füßen und wickelten sich um

ihre Beine. Der Erfolg währte nur kurz: Shampoo fuhr ihre Kampfaura kurz auf

maximale Stärke hoch und die Ranken vertrockneten in sekundenschnelle.

Das Mädchen drehte sich um und warf sich in Richtung des Magiers.

"Magierjunge wollen kämpfen!? Ich zeigen Stärke von Amazonen!!"

Sie schwang ihre Beiden BonBori gegen den Magier, immer schneller, bis ihre

Bewegungen nur noch Schemenhaft zu erkennen waren.

Xiron hatte Probleme: er hatte nicht mit der Geschwindigkeit der Amazone

gerechnet, aber gleichzeitig bewunderte er ihre tödliche Eleganz: Jeder Schlag,

jeder Tritt war genau auf den Vorherigen und den darauf Folgenden abgestimmt. Er

selbst kam sich langsam und plump vor.

Nachdem er die ersten Angriffe mit Mühe abgewehrt hatte, machte er einen

Ausfallsprung rückwärts, fuhr seine in blauen Flammen aufflackernde Kampfaura

hoch und stieß den Stab nach vorne.

"Frostlanze!", schrie er, und ein weißblauer Strahl schoss aus der Spitze des

Stabes auf die junge Amazone zu und traf sie auf der Brust.

Sofort hielt sie in ihrer Bewegung ein, eine weiße Eisschicht überzog ihren

Körper, sie war erstarrt. Der junge Zauberer atmete erleichert auf.

"Na bitte, geht d...", sagt er, wurde aber von einem knarren unterbrochen.

Das Eis hatte einen Riss bekommen, das knarren wiederholte sich und ein weitere

Riss erschien. Mit einem lauten krachen brach die Amazone das Eis um sie herum

auf.

"...och nicht, scheisse!", beendete Xiron den Satz.

Er sprang noch ein stück zurück und warf Shampoo weitere Eisbolzen entgegen.

Shampoo war nun aber darauf vorbereitet: Sie lud ihre BonBori mit Chi und wehrte

die magischen Ladungen ihres Gegners ab. Langsam gewöhnte sie sich an Xirons

Rhytmus,

es fiel ihr immer leichter, seine Angriffe abzuwehren.

Xiron hingegen fing langsam an zu schwitzen, er kam aus der Puste und sein Chi

verbrauchte sich mit erschreckender Geschwindigkeit.

Schliesslich sah Shampoo, worauf sie solange gewartet hatte: Ein ausreichend

große Lücke zwischen den in immer größeren Abständen eintreffenden magischen

Geschossen.

Sie wehrte die nächsten beiden Eisstrahlen mit einem einzigen Schlag ab und

machte einen schnellen Sprung auf ihren Gegner zu.

Xiron konnte sich nicht auf ihren Angriff einstellen, er kam zu schnell, zu

plötzlich.

Im einen moment dachte er, das er langsam die Oberhand gewann, und im nächsten

lag er mit dem Rücken auf dem Boden und knapp 60 Kilo Amazone saßen im

Schneidersitz auf seinem Brustkorb. Shampoo lachte.

"Aiyahh, Magierjunge viiiel zu langsam sein, aber danke für Training, du

wiederkommen wenn be..."

Sie verstummte und sah ihn verwirrt an.

"Warum Xiron augen zukneifen? Shampoo gewonnen, Shampoo stärker! Kein grund zu

schlagen Magierjunge."

Xiron kniff die Augen weiter zusammen.

"Ich weiß Shampoo, es ist nur, du trägst ein MINIkleid und sitzt im

Schneidersitz auf meiner Brust." Er stoppte kurz.

"Übrigends, rote Spitze steht dir blendend."

Ranma hatte ebenfalls bemerkt, worauf Xiron anspielte, und war gleichzeitig rot

und bleich geworden. Rot, WEIL er es bemerkt hatte, und bleich, weil Akane

gemerkt hatte, das ER es bemerkt hatte, und ihm deshalb mit einem lauten "Ranma

no HENTAI!" den Ellbogen in den Magen gerammt hatte.

Bei dem Anblick sprang Shampoo auf, um Akane endlich das zu geben, was sie,

ihrer Meinung nach, verdiente. Mit einem katzenartigen Fauchen in der Kehle

sprang sie über die Truhe, die inzwischen nähergetrappelt war, um sich das

Schauspiel anzusehen.

Zu spät bemerkte sie, das Xiron sie am Bein festhielt.

Sie stolperte und fiel direkt in die jetzt offene Truhe. Der Deckel klappte über

ihr zu.

Xiron stand auf und wischte sich den Schweiß von der Stirn.

"Nochmal Glück gehabt.", meinte er zu seiner Truhe,

die ihn scheinbar anstrahlte. "Gute Arbeit!"

Er gab ihr einen freundschaflichen Klaps auf den Deckel.

"Das hätten wir aber auch alleine geschafft.", maulte Ranma.

"Genau!" Akane verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.

"Ich hätte es dieser chinesischen Schl... , ich hätte es ihr gezeigt!", meinte

sie wütend.

Xiron schüttelte den Kopf.

"Tut mir leid, aber ich MUSSTE sie aufhalten. Cologne hat gesagt, ich solle

aufpassen,

das sie Zitat anfang "niemandem zustösst" Zitat ende, und genau das habe ich

getan.

Ich will NICHT wissen, was die alte Schachtel mit mir getan hätte, wenn ich den

Job vermasselt hätte."

Er sah zur Truhe. Hatte er grade gehört, wie etwas mit VIEL Kraft von innen

gegen den Deckel stieß? Er vebeugte sich hastig.

"Ich sollte sie wohl bei Cologne abliefern, ich muss gehen, wir sehen uns." Er

vebeugte sich nochmal.

"Sayonara." Dann waren er und Truhe durch das Loch in der Gartenmauer

verschwunden.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Die Tür des Magierturms fiel mit einem klack ins Schloss.

Pfeiffend schwang der Magier Xiron das große Badehandtuch über seine Schulter.

Es war 11 Uhr morgens an einem sonnig-warmen Tag, genau die richtige Zeit für

ein belebendes Bad im nahen Fluss. Er schüttelte den Kopf.

Nein, eigentlich war es genau die richtige Zeit, ein Bad im Fluss zu beenden.

Leider fanden das auch die Amazonen aus dem nahegelegenen Dorf.

Das erste mal, als er zur RICHTIGEN Zeit zum Fluss gegangen war...

Er konnte sich noch ZU gut an die Reaktionen der anwesenden Kriegerinnen

erinnern:

Sie waren alles andere als freundlich gewesen. Obwohl...

Manche Amazonen waren sogar SEHR freundlich gewesen und hatten ihm Angebote

gemacht, die kein normaler Mann ablehnen konnte.

Deshalb hatte seine Frau sie für ihn abgelehnt: unmissverständlich und brutal.

Seine Gedanken wurden unterbrochen, als er eine junge Amazone auf ihn zukommen

sah.

Sie hatte kurze blaue Haare und eine neongrüne Sträne, die ihr ins Gesicht

hing.

Sie hatte nur ein Handtuch um den wohlgeformten Körper geschwungen.

"Guten Morgen, Akane-chan.", begrüßte er sie. "Wie ist das Wasser?"

Akane lächelte ihn an.

"Wunderbar, Xiron, du wirst nicht merh rauskommen wollen." Sie machte eine

Pause.

"Aber beeil dich trotzdem, wenn du noch etwas vom Frühstück abbekommen willst,

ich fange jetzt an, den Tisch zu decken und ich habe einen Bärenhunger."

Sie lies eins ihrer patentierten glockenhellen Akane-lachen los und ging zu dem

Turm, von dem der junge Thaumaturg kam.

"Mach ich Aki, mach ich."

Er pfiff weiter, als er seinen Weg fortsetzte. Es würde ein GUTER Tag werden.

Hosted by Animexx e.V. (http:www.animexx.de)


End file.
